


Erika and Anri: Girls' Love Month

by Noizchild



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Erotica, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Shoujo-ai, Yuri, otp month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 27,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noizchild/pseuds/Noizchild
Summary: A collection of stories about my yuri OTP from Durarara. Stories range sweet fluff, steamy lemons, exciting AU's, and heart-wrenching angst. This will be going all month-long.





	1. Morning Dalliance

Morning Dalliance

Saturday Morning

-7:00 a.m.-

Karisawa Erika awoke screaming and panting. She turned to see her girlfriend, Sonohara Anri, looking at her with wide, panicked eyes.

“Erika-tan, what’s wrong?” she asked. The older woman grabbed onto her.

“I had a horrible dream where giant monsters attacked Ikebukuro,” she said. “Everyone was dead and you and I were trying to escape. We into an abandoned apartment, but this giant bore-like monster grabbed as we were getting into the elevator and hacked you to pieces with his ax before my eyes!” Anri leaned forward and kissed Erika on the lips. The older woman felt her heart calming down from the taste. Her girlfriend moved down her neck and top of her breasts.

“Anri-chan…” Erika purred as she lay down on her back. Anri moved down her girlfriend’s breasts and abdomen. She moved her head between her legs and stuck out her tongue. Erika closed her eyes at the first lick. The younger woman took tiny licks to her rising clit. When did Anri get this good? Erika rested her hand in Anri’s short black hair, causing her girlfriend bury her face deeper into her trimmed pussy. She arched her hips upwards as Anri pushed her tongue in deeper. A sated smile spread across her face as she grabbed onto the pillow under her head.

_Maybe I should have dreams about monsters more often_ , Erika thought. Her moans swallowed their room.

\--------

Erika ran her finger along Anri’s shoulder. “You doing anything today?”

“No,” her girlfriend said.

“Great! Let’s just spend all day in bed together!”

Anri gave her a puzzled look. “Don’t you have to submit your latest chapter into the magazine today?”

Erika smiled as she shook her head. “Already turned it in yesterday morning.”

“Wow.”

Her girlfriend kissed her on the forehead. “I’ll go get us some coffee and pastries.” Erika leapt out of bed and got dressed. The older woman smiled to herself as she pictured out their morning would unfold. They didn’t need to do much. Just lie in bed together and have breakfast. She didn’t even need to go far for that. The nearest coffee shop was just around the corner from their apartment. Plus, she knew the guy behind the counter too. Thirty minutes later, Erika returned with sweet bread and coffee.

\---------

As she drank her coffee, Erika watched Anri looking at her cell phone. Her younger girlfriend seemed engaged with what was on the screen.

“Checking out the chatroom again?” Erika asked.

“Uh-huh,” Anri said.

“Anything interesting on there?”

“Not really.”

“Then why are looking at it?”

“No reason.”

Erika pouted as she continued watching Anri scroll down on the screen. She set down her coffee and snatched the phone of her girlfriend’s hand.

“Hey!” Anri said. Erika waved her finger back and forth.

“This is our time right now,” she said. “No cell phones. Just us.” Erika turned off Anri’s phone and tossed it across the room.

“What about your phone?” Anri asked. Erika got out of bed and reached into her bag. She held up her phone as she turned it off.

“There,” she said. “My phone’s off too.” The older woman smirked as an idea crossed her mind.

“Speaking of which,” she said. “There’s need to a penalty for using your phone.” Anri’s eyes widened as she noticed the gleam in Erika’s eyes.

“What would that be?” she asked. Her girlfriend giggled.

“Tickle fight!” she shouted. Erika ran over to the bed and started tickling Anri like crazy. Her girlfriend laughed as she tried to get away.

“Erika, stop! I’m going to wet myself!” Anri cried. The older woman leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Her girlfriend kissed back, breathless.


	2. Mermaid Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU prompt based off the Tumblr, OTP Prompts:
> 
> Imagine person A is a merperson and person B is a human. This causes all the difficulties you’d expect until one of them hears about a spell that turns humans into merpeople.
> 
> Special Guest: Walker Yumasaki

Mermaid Crush

“That’s everything,” Walker said as he pulled the last box out of the van. Erika turned to the sweet-looking beach cottage that one of her cosplay friends was renting out to her for the summer. She couldn’t believe it herself at first.

“This is going to be all yours for the summer?” Walker asked.

“Yeah,” his sometimes-girlfriend said. “My friend’s going to California with her fiancé for the summer and she asked me to look after the place.” She turned to her friend, smiling.

“This place will be perfect for the manga I’m writing!” Erika said. She already began picturing steamy BL stories by the beach. Walker didn’t even want to ask.

“Should we get these boxes inside?” he asked.

“Oh, right,” Erika said. She pulled out the key from the envelope her friend left her and unlocked the door. The otaku friends carried the boxes into the big beach cottage.

“You sure you don’t want to stay with me, Yumacha?” Erika asked. “My friend won’t mind.”

“Nah, I’m good,” he said.

“You sure?”

“Yes, besides it would be a pain trying to drive to and from work here every day.”

“Fair enough. At least stay for dinner tonight. This town has a good Korean barbeque place. It’ll be my treat.”

“Sure, alright.”

After they got all of Erika’s things into the cottage and set them up, the pair headed out on the town to look around. This seaside town wasn’t a bad place to look at. Erika had all of the things she needed if she felt like going out. The Korean barbeque, manga shop, coffee shop, 7-11, and a karaoke bar were all in walking distance. Plus, the cottage was right near the beach too.

“Your friend has it made,” Walker said at dinner.

“Yeah,” Erika said. “She’s marrying into big money too.”

“Wow,” he said.

“The wedding’s in October. I’m going to be one of her bridesmaids.”

“I’ll drink to that!”

“To summer!” Erika and Walker made the toast over dinner.

\--------

Three days into her stay, Erika sat in her room staring at an empty sheet of paper on her desk. She pressed her hands to her forehead and wailed aloud as she shook her head.

“Argh! Why can’t I come up with anything?!” she shouted. The mangaka lifted her head and sighed. This was supposed to be a relaxing summer in a nice seaside town in Okinawa with plenty of BL manga to craft. Erika’s day was pretty laid back: get up, soak in the tub, screw around on the internet, eat, go into town, hang around on the beach, and go to bed. Problem was it wasn’t turning out to be very productive. She leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling. Dotachin, Saburo, and Walker were all probably at work right now too.

“I’m so bored!” Erika complained. “I wish there was something exciting here.” At that moment, her cell phone buzzed.

“Hm?” she asked. The mangaka picked up her phone and looked at the screen. She didn’t recognize the number. The text subject read, “Juicy Rumor”. Intrigued perked, Erika opened the text.

“There is a rare monster in the sewers of Okinawa!”

She stared at the text with a puzzled look on her face. What was this all about? It looked like a hoax sending out chainmail for kicks. But, the longer Erika read over the message, the more she had to look. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

Erika looked around before she began looking around for the nearest manhole on the street. She smiled and waved as an old couple walked by her. When they were gone, the mangaka resumed her search. At last, Erika got lucky when she came across a manhole in an alley between the coffee shop and the 7-11. She took a quick look around before removing the lid. The mangaka climbed down and used her cell phone as a flashlight. She covered her nose when the smell first hit her nose. Erika covered her nose and walked down the dark sewer.

Trash, mold, and broken doll parts floated by in the water. No rats in sight, however. The mangaka used the sound of flowing water to guide her way through the sewer. She had read somewhere on the internet that said sewer used to be a large river before the town was built. Maybe there could be some ghosts. Or strange-looking sea creatures. If she was really lucky, maybe there could be a princess trapped down here. Erika giggled as she thought of all of the ideas down here would give her ideas for the manga that she was writing. She only wished Walker was down here to see this with her.

Sadly, this walk down the sewer was slowly turning out to be another boring rumor floating around the town. Nothing to see down here. Just more rubbish and the occasional rat or two. Erika thought about turning around and going home when she heard a splashing noise. The mangaka froze in her tracks and slowly turned around.

Her heart jumped in her chest when she flashed that light in front of her.

A girl about eighteen years old sat on a pile of garbage. Only… She wasn’t exactly a girl. The top half of her looked human with her black hair to her shoulders and her deep red eyes behind a pair of shiny glasses. However, the bottom half of her was a long mermaid’s tail that matched her eyes. In fact, her tail and eyes looked more vibrant against her pale skin. Erika couldn’t help but to stare at this beautiful creature’s large breasts.

“Who are… what are…?” she began to ask. The beautiful creature noticed Erika with her light flashed on her.

“Tell me who you are,” she said. Erika struggled to say something as she stared into the buxom creature’s lovely scarlet eyes.

“I’m Erika,” she said. “I came from above ground.”

“Above… ground?”

“That’s right. Are you… a mermaid?”

The beautiful creature looked down at her crimson tail through the cell phone’s glowing light. “Yes.”

“What is your name?” Erika asked.

“Anri,” the mermaid said. “My name is Anri.”

“What are you doing down here in a place like this?”

Anri looked around in the dark and damp sewer. “I have been trapped down here for years.”

Erika made a strange face at her. “How?”

“This place used to be a river, but then humans came along and built their town on top of it. There was a storm about six months ago while I was alone near the surface and I ended up being washed away down here.”

“Wow,” Erika said. She couldn’t take her eyes off of that lovely creature’s tail and breasts.

“Ow!” the mermaid said, wincing.

“What’s the matter?” Erika asked.

“It hurts! It hurts!” Anri whimpered. The mangaka flashed her light up and down along the mermaid’s body until she spotted the source. Her right hip was covered in boils and sores.

“Ooo, what happened there?” Erika asked.

“It’s the water down here,” the mermaid said. “I’ve been down here so long that it’s starting to poison my body. The water’s very toxic in the sewers.”

“Is there anything I can do?” the other woman asked.

“Please get me out of here?” Anri asked. Without a thought, Erika rushed forward and grabbed the ill mermaid. It didn’t take long for the ladies to exit that sewer.

\---------

Erika ended up putting Anri into the ocean near her beach cottage. Every morning, she would get up and go down to the beach to see her beloved mermaid. Something about seeing that lovely creature’s face filled Erika with a sense of glee. The daily visits gave the mangaka the inspiration she needed to complete the latest chapters to her manga. When she was finished three weeks later on Sunday, Erika went out to celebrate with Dotachin, Saburo, and Walker who came up to visit.

The next morning, she went out to the beach with a bag of fresh crab that she bought from the local fish market. Erika walked along the wet sand, looking around.

“Anri-chan,” she said. “Where are you?” The mangaka looked up when she saw the mermaid’s head pop up from the water. Erika smiled as she walked over to her dear friend.

“Good morning,” she said.

“Morning,” Anri said back. Erika reached into her bag and pulled out the fresh crab.

“I got you a present,” she said. Curious, the mermaid crawled forward and took a piece of the crab. She took a piece and began chewing. Erika watched her with intent.

“How is it?” she asked. The mermaid perked up.

“This is really good!” she said. Erika felt like an arrow struck her in the heart. Anri started to look much healthier than she did when she was trapped down in that sewer. The boils and sores on her hip had healed and her skin had a radiant glow. Even her crimson tail couldn’t rival the morning sun. Erika’s heart started beating faster.

_She’s so adorable!_

Anri tilted her head as she gave the human a strange look. “Erika-san… are you feeling okay?” The older woman knelt down and kissed the mermaid on the lips. Anri’s cheeks turned bright red. She didn’t move at first. Erika finally pulled away with a face bright red.

“I do apologize,” she said. “I might be falling in love with you.”

“What?” the mermaid asked. Erika took her chin in her hand.

“I see you every morning,” she said. “Everything about you fascinates me. I draw pictures of you every day. Oh! I know a relationship between us wouldn’t work out, but I still love you! Please… be my lover?” the mermaid blushed as she struggled with her response.

“O… Okay…” she said. Erika shared another kiss with her new mermaid girlfriend.

\--------

It is easy to fall in love with a mermaid. The problems occur when maintaining a relationship with them. At the coffee shop, Erika weighed her the pros and cons on a napkin. On the plus side, she had a cute mermaid girlfriend and she began reciprocate her feelings to her. She was learning more about Anri’s world and past each day. The mangaka also loved telling the mermaid stories about her world.

That led to the negatives.

The lovers could never consummate their relationship with intimacy. Kissing was as far as they could go. Erika didn’t complain, but sex toys could only go so far. Plus, the human and the mermaid lived in different worlds. The mangaka couldn’t live in the sea and that beautiful creature couldn’t live on the land. Erika stared at her napkin and groaned.

“Damn it!” she wailed. “I want to be a mermaid too!”

“Excuse me,” someone spoke up. Erika glanced over to her left to see a waitress smiling at her.

“Yes?” she asked.

“Did you say you wanted to be a mermaid?” she asked.

“Yes,” the mangaka said without missing a beat. The waitress smiled and sat down at her table.

“I think I can help you,” she said. “My grandmother knows a spell that can turn humans into merpeople.” Erika’s eyes lit up brighter than the sun.

“Go on…” she said. The waitress leaned in close to the mangaka’s ear.

“Take me to where this mermaid is this evening,” she whispered. Erika looked at her with big eyes.

“What for?” she asked. The waitress pulled back, putting her hands under her chin.

“You have to be near a mermaid for this to work,” she said. “I’ll go gather the material that I need.”

\----------

That evening, Erika led the waitress to the beach near the summer cottage. The mangaka looked out on the sea.

“Anri-chan!” she called. “Come out! I have a little surprise you!” The mermaid pulled up out of the water.

“Erika-san?” she asked with a confused look on her face. “What is this? What are you doing here?” She noticed the waitress dressed up as a miko standing next to her. The older woman clapped her hands.

“I’m going to live with you forever,” she said.

“What?” Anri asked. The waitress/miko handed Erika a clutter of red berries.

“Erika… -san?” the mermaid asked. Her lover stuffed the berries in her mouth and started chewing.  She winced at the bitter taste. The dark-haired waitress placed her hand on Erika’s head and closed her eyes.

“Luna of Moon, grant this patron her deepest desire,” she murmured. “Hear my voice! San cho ta ka! San cho ta ka! San cho ta ka! San cho ta ka! San cho ta ka! San cho ta ka!” Erika trembled as chills raced through her body. The miko opened her light green eyes.

“Kiss your beloved,” she said. Erika walked over and kissed Anri on the lips. Little blue sparkles surrounded their bodies. When the mangaka pulled away, the mermaid covered her agape mouth. Erika now had a grayish-purple tail. Her lips curved into a smile.

“Now I’m like you, Anri-chan,” she said. The newly-made mermaid turned to the miko.

“How long does this spell last?” she asked.

“As long as you want it to,” the waitress/miko said. “Then you will turn back when you say the incantation I taught you.” Erika weighed her options.

“I guess I could work with that,” she said. The newly-made mermaid turned and kissed Anri on the lips.

“What happens now?” the younger mermaid asked. Erika kissed her on the forehead.

“Take me to your home,” she said. “I have always wanted to see it for myself after you told me so many stories.” Anri took her by the hand and smiled.

“The crab down there isn’t as good,” she said.

“I can live with that,” Erika said. Both mermaids swam into the ocean. The miko herself walked off of the beach.


	3. Fujoshi-in-Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW AU based on the following prompt from the Tumblr, OTP Prompts:
> 
> "Person A, the quiet one, and Person B, the sex-driven one, are roommates.  
> Person B walks in on Person A furiously masturbating with a dildo.  
> Whatever goes on next is up to you."

Fujoshi-in-Training

Karisawa Erika loved BL manga. She loved yaoi and shounen-ai. She went as far as publishing fan manga for two BL magazines. The fujoshi made no secret about her love for yaoi. Some of her cosplay friends encouraged it, in fact.

However, there was new fascination in her life.

Her new roommate, Sonohara Anri, was a quiet girl. She seemed to be sealed off from social connections. The young high school grad did talk to people, but always kept herself at arm’s length. Erika just had to find out more.

“Why don’t you come out with us tonight?” she would offer every Friday. “My cosplay friends are dying to meet you.”

“No thank you,” Anri would said. “I have to study for entrance exams.” Erika would pout as her young roommate would close the door. Anri’s introverted personality became a turn-on for Erika. Speaking of which, that was another thing about her.

Erika’s friends described as a sex-driven person. She had three main collections: anime merchandise, boys’ love material, and sex toys. One of her friends commented that she had too many dildos and vibrators. Erika just laughed it off.

“You can never have too many sex toys,” she said. Sometimes, the fujoshi would play with herself while reading her BL manga. Erika didn’t put a label on herself; she just liked sex. She dated Walker on and off and had plenty of relationships with other girls. The fujoshi even had a fling with a F to M trans. She wasn’t afraid to talk about sex as freely as she did with her love of BL and anime.

Erika never imagined that she would get the chance to combine the two.

After another Friday night out with her friend cosplay friends, Erika came home still over the moon. She had envisioned capping off the night taking a bath, watching some _Junjou Romantica_ , and going to bed. But when she put the key into the lock, Erika paused.

_Hm? What is that?_

The older woman pressed her ear to the door. Her intrigue perked when she heard moaning from the other side of the door. The voice made her smile like a cat. Erika unlocked the door as quietly as she could and opened it crack. She couldn’t really get a good view with the carboard cut-out of Holo in front of the couch. The fujoshi crept into the apartment and slid off her shoes. Erika poked her head into the living room and found herself greeted with such an interesting surprise.

Sweet, quiet little Anri sat on the couch pleasuring herself. She was naked from the waist down and fiercely masturbating with one of Erika’s favorite dildos. What made this even more fascinating was that Anri had been reading _Sensitive Pornograph_ while playing with herself. Erika’s nose began to bleed as she swallowed back her drool.

_Anri-chan… I didn’t know you had it in you!_

The older fujoshi began having lustful thoughts about her red-faced roommate. Maybe she could practice some naughty role-play with her. The younger roommate would make a hot uke kouhai in a school fantasy. That longer Erika watched, the longer that she couldn’t hold back. She stood up and walked over to the couch.

“Well, well, well!” she said. “What do we have here?” Anri leapt with the dildo between her legs. The manga felt open on the floor. She tried in vain to cover herself.

“Erika-san!” the younger roommate yelped. “It’s not what it looks like!” Erika smirked as picked up the fallen manga. She looked at the cover and eyed a red-faced Anri.

“ _Sensitive Pornograph_?” she asked. “Good choice.” Her roommate looked away red in the face. She couldn’t even bring herself to pull out the fat dark purple dildo. Erika turned her face towards hers.

“So this is what you are into?” she asked. Anri lowered her eyes.

“I’m so sorry,” she murmured. Erika gave her a puzzled look.

“For what?” she asked.

“I shouldn’t have gone into your room. It’s just I was cleaning up in the apartment when I came across _Sensitive Pornograph_ on the coffee table. I couldn’t understand why you liked these things so much. When I began reading it, it was so… so…” Erika put her finger to her lips.

“There’s not to be embarrassed about,” she whispered.

“But…” Anri said.

“Shhh,” Erika said. She kissed her roommate on the lips. Anri’s cheeks turned redder than when she was caught with her pants down. The older woman leaned in close to her ear.

“I’ve got an idea,” she whispered. Anri looked at her with big eyes.

“What?” she asked. Erika smirked and grabbed her by the hand. They disappeared into her bedroom.

\--------

Anri leaned backwards on Erika’s bed. The older girl climbed into her lap, grinning.

“Erika… -san…” her roommate murmured. The fujoshi pressed her finger to her lips.

“Call me senpai,” she said. Erika reached forward and slid Anri’s black sweater over her head. Her younger roommate sat only wearing a white lace bra while the older fujoshi was still fully-clothed. Erika kissed Anri again, this time gently pushing her tongue into her mouth. The younger roommate sat, trying to figure out where this could be heading. Meanwhile, Erika’s hand moved behind Anri’s back. Her roommate squealed in her mouth as fingertips ghosted up her spine. Erika pulled away with a lusty look in her eyes.

“What’s wrong, Sonohara-kun?” she asked.

“Sen… Sen… Senpai, what are you doing?” the younger girl asked. Her red cheeks played up to the uke role without trying.

“What’s the matter?” Erika asked. “Don’t you trust your senpai?” Anri struggled to speak. Despite having a vague idea of what her roommate was going for, she still felt lost. The older fujoshi sat up and took off her hat. She unpinned her long brown hair.

“There’s nobody coming into the club room,” she said.

“Club room?” Anri asked.

“Just play along with me, okay?” the older woman whispered.

“Okay…” her roommate said, blinking. Erika smirked and slid her long black dress over her head. Already this game was making her panties soaked. This was better than watching _Junjou Romantica_ for the thousandth time. Meanwhile, Anri blushed when she saw her roommate in lacy black bra and panties.

“Like what you see?” Erika asked. The “uke” lowered her head.

“Y-Y-Yes, senpai,” she said in a small voice. Erika lifted Anri’s chin and kissed her on the lips. This time, her kouhai let herself go. The older fujoshi reached behind the younger roommate’s back and grabbed onto her bra. With her tongue shoved back into Anri’s mouth, she got to work on the small hooks. Chills ran up Erika’s spine as her kouhai reached for her bra. The older fujoshi pushed back her hands and pulled away.

“No, no,” she said. “I’m the seme here. You are the uke.” The terms confused Anri so much, but she didn’t have any choice, but to go with it. Erika smirked as she pulled off the kouhai’s bra and tossed it across the room. A small amount of blood escaped from her nose. She quickly wiped it away and forced herself back into character. She was quick to take off her own bra and panties. The “uke’s” heart raced at the sight of her senpai’s naked body. Erika smirked at her beet red face.

“Like what you see?” she asked. Her roommate slowly nodded her head. Erika licked her lips.

“Get on all fours,” she commanded Anri. The “uke” gulped as she complied. Erika smacked her on the bottom.

“You wait here,” she said. Erika walked over to her closet and looked through one of her box of various sex toys. She happened to glance behind her to see Anri peeking over her shoulder.

“No peeking!” she said. “Keep your head forward!” Anri turned her head back to the headboard. Erika chuckled as she found her favorite strap-on. After putting it on, she walked over to her nightstand. She reached inside and pulled out a new bottle of lube. Erika opened the bottle and pulled it on the phallic toy. She positioned herself behind the “uke”. The fujoshi licked two fingers and plunged them into Anri’s back entrance. Her younger roommate yelped.

“Shhh,” Erika whispered. “Relax, I have to prep you first.” She let her fingers play around in the hole. This was turning out better than the steamiest BL manga that she managed to get her hands on. Keeping herself in the role of seme might be a challenge, but at the same time Anri’s whimpering more her wetter. Erika pushed in fingers deeper and wriggled them around. Meanwhile, Anri grabbed the sheets underneath her. Satisfied, Erika withdrew her fingers and replaced them with the thick black dildo. Her roommate let off a strangled yelp. The seme kissed her on her back.

“Come on,” she said. “It’ll start to feel good soon.” Erika pushed herself in as far as she could go. The sensation alone wouldn’t allow her to let Anri get used to the thickness inside of her before demanding that she acted now.

Again and again, she slammed into Anri’s ass. The thrill was much better than any yaoi hentai she ever came across. Her nails dug into the uke’s shoulder blades.

“You’re really tight,” Erika whispered. Anri only moaned in response.

“Is my little uke enjoying this?” she asked.

“Yes!” her roommate cried.

“Would my little kouhai want more?”

“Yes! Please! I want… more… Please, more… senpai!”

Erika smirked as she patted her on the head. “You are really cute.” She picked up thrusting in and out. The seme reached down and grabbed Anri’s big breasts. Her uke’s screams filled the room.

“Senpai!” she screamed. “I can’t hold it!” Erika licked her on the ear.

“Go on,” she said. “Cum.” One more thrust pushed Anri over the edge. Her orgasm soaked the sheets. She collapsed on the bed, panting. Erika pulled herself out and dropped next to her sexy uke. Both lay on the bed covered in the sweat, catching their breath. They took a lingering moment to stare into each other’s eyes.

“Senpai,” Anri said once she got her breath back.

“Hm?” Erika asked. The younger roommate pressed her lips together.

“Can we do this again some other time?” she asked in a sheepish voice. Erika patted her on the head.

“Easy there, my little uke,” she said. “All in due time. We’ve all begun your training.” Her roommate gave her a puzzled look.

“My training?” she asked.

“I will make a fujoshi out of you yet!” Erika said. She lay on the bed smiling at all of the future plans that she had for Anri coming up.


	4. Cosplay Display

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erika, Anri, and Walker go to a convention for the day. Anri is embarrassed to be seen in public in her sexy cosplay outfit. Idea from my friend, Anordinaryriceball.
> 
> Special Guest: Walker Yumasaki

Cosplay Display

-Saturday Morning-

Erika and Walker had been looking for to this year. They stood in line dressed in their costumes, waiting to get in. However, they weren’t alone this year.

“Come on, Anri-chan!” Erika shouted. “The doors are about to open soon!”

“But I can’t,” her girlfriend said in a small voice.

“What do you mean?”

“I look so embarrassing!”

“No, you don’t! You look great! Now come on already!”

“You really think so?”

“Yes! Now, please come on! We’ll lose our spot in the floor show if we’re late.”

Anri sighed. “Alright.” She came from the brushes. The younger female was dressed up in a black dress where the skirt only covered her bottom. White ruffles underneath fluffed out said skirt. The fishnet stockings and black kitten heels drew stares to her legs. The top part of her dress exposed her cleavage for wandering eyes. Despite being dirty and leaves stuck to her dress, Erika had to swallow back her drool.

“You look great,” she said. Erika herself had a black leather corset and a black skirt that came down her thighs. She held her staff by her side as she too wore fishnets and high-heeled boots. Walker himself was dressed up as Gin from _Bleach_. Anri looked away, blushing.

“This is so embarrassing,” she mumbled. Erika put her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders.

“I think my demon maid looks hot,” she said. “We’re going to win the floor show this year!”

“What time is that, by the way?” Walker asked.

“Three o’clock,” Erika said.

“Alright,” her sometimes-boyfriend said. The doors finally opened as if on cue. All of con attendees walked into the building like aliens entering their mother ship. Erika squeezed Anri by the waist.

“Come, my sexy demon maid!” she said.

“Erika, stop,” Anri whimpered. Her girlfriend giggled as she dragged her along. Walker followed behind.

\---------

The convention started to come to life by noon. Everyone kept trying to take pictures of Anri in her costume. She blushed and tried to hide her face. Erika found the whole thing cute. She took pride in admitting making her girlfriend’s costume.

“Who are you lovely ladies supposed to be?” a cosplay photographer asked. Erika grabbed Anri by the waist.

“I am the demon queen of hell and this is my loyal maid!” she said. Anri hid her face in her girlfriend’s shoulder. The photographer swallowed back his drool.

“Could I get a picture of the two of you together?” he asked.

“Sure,” Erika said. “Do you need us to pose in any way?”

“Do what feels nature,” he said. The demon queen turned Anri’s face towards her and kissed her on the lips. Her girlfriend didn’t have time to react. Walker happened to look up in time and spot the kiss. Both he and the photographer had nose bleeds as they started taking pictures. Erika smirked as she pulled away.

“How was that?” she asked. The photographer dropped his camera. He gulped as he nodded. Walker fainted with his nose bleed. Erika held Anri’s hand.

“Come, my maid,” she said. “We have a floor show we have to prepare for.” Anri blushed as she lowered her eyes.

“Yes, mistress,” she said. Erika saw stars when she heard those words.

“Say it again!” she said.

“Yes… mistress,” Anri muttered. Erika covered her mouth as she squealed. If she could get Walker and that photographer to react like they did, the crowd would surely go wild with the act that she had planned out for herself and Anri.

“I think we’re going to win this year, my maid,” Erika said over her shoulder.

“Yes, mistress,” Anri said. Her girlfriend squealed before regaining her composure.


	5. She was Always There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take out your tissues for this sad AU prompt from OTP Prompts on Tumblr:
> 
> "Imagine Person A being cursed from birth to die an early death. Person B, who is madly in love with Person A, chooses to change Person A’s fate in exchange for Person A’s memories of Person B. Person B becomes invisible as well. Years later, Person A has fallen for Person C while Person B lingers on, watching over them."
> 
> Special Guest: Mikado Ryugamine

She was Always There

In the village of Ikebukuro, there lived a girl named Sonohara Anri in an isolated hut. She had beautiful crimson eyes and one killer body. This beautiful girl lived a reserved and quiet life. She didn’t try to make many friends or fall in love. Anri kept herself isolated because of a tragic secret.

A curse named Saika ran in her family. All of the women were doomed to die before they reached twenty-five. Anri’s mother died when she was only five. Many knew about her curse and looked upon her with pity in their eyes. Anri prepared herself to die a quiet death alone.

That was until she met her.

It was at the beginning of when they first met. Anri learned that she would die by morning. She decided to enjoy the day by cutting through the tea fields. The sun felt warm against her skin through her yukata. Were the fields always this vibrant green? Anri sighed as she took in the beauty around her. She probably should go into the village and buy a little lunch and eat outside. Anri even started to compose a haiku in her head about the tea fields.

Her contemplation was broke when she heard giggling. When Anri turned around, a woman dressed in a black yukata raced over to her and tackled her to the ground.

“Found you!” she shouted. Anri lay on the ground, looking confused.

“Uh… who are you?” she asked. The older woman stared at Anri on the ground. A puzzled look began to form on her face.

“Wait, you aren’t Miya,” she said.

“Who is that?” Anri asked. The older woman climbed off, rubbing the back of her head.

“I am so sorry,” she said. “I mistook you for someone else.”

“That’s okay, I guess…” the younger girl said. The older woman narrowed her eyes the longer she stared at her face.

“You look familiar,” she said. “Where have I seen you before?”

“I go out in the village from time to time,” Anri said.

“I see. What is your name?”

“Anri. What’s yours?”

The older woman smiled with her hands on her hips. “Erika. I do apologize. You really did look like my friend from behind.” She paused as she stared into Anri’s deep red eyes.

“Say, are you doing anything for the rest of the day?” she asked. The younger woman gave her a strange look.

“Why?” she asked. Erika shrugged.

“Just cause, why not?” she answered. The younger dying girl didn’t know how to react to this at first. She had been so careful not to get close to anyone in fear of making them sad when she died. Erika’s motives weren’t exactly clear, but something inside of Anri told her to stay and spent time with her.

“Okay…” she mumbled. The two women spent most of that summer day together talking and doing nothing. When they went into town, Erika was the one who insisted on buying the bento boxes for them both.

“You don’t have to do this, Erika-san,” she said.

“No, I want to,” the older woman said. Anri had no choice but to close her mouth. After all, Erika was only being nice. Plus, she would get to eat in the tea fields like she wanted to.

“Alright,” she said at last. The older woman looked like she would fly away happy.

\-------

Throughout their afternoon of nothing, the women couldn’t deny a warm connection between them. Anri entertained the notion of starting a relationship with Erika if she wasn’t destined to die in a few hours. Part of her of her wished that she could’ve just turned her away. Now, Erika would have to deal with the loss of love that could’ve been. Back in reality, the older woman took her by the hands around sundown.

“Erika, what’s wrong?” Anri asked.

“Can I see you again?” Erika asked. The younger girl lowered her head.

“I’m so sorry,” she said. “But I won’t be around any longer.”

Her new friend looked at her in a strange way. “What do you mean?”

Anri could feel tears welling up in her eyes. “I’m going to be dead by tomorrow morning.”

“Are you sick?”

The dying girl shook her head. “Are you familiar with the Saika curse?” The wheels in Erika’s head began to turn when she heard “Saika curse”. Her eyes widened when she put two and two together.

“ _That_ Saika curse?” the older woman asked.

“Yes,” Anri said. Erika pulled her into her arms.

“I love you so much,” she whispered in her hair. Anri felt her heart jumping in her chest.

“But we’ve only just met!” she said, blushing.

“Wouldn’t you rather hear a love confession now than die with regrets?” Erika asked. The younger woman didn’t know how to respond. What she didn’t know was her would-be lover already had plans of her own.

\--------

Around midnight, Erika headed deep into the woods. She held a lantern and sticks of burning incense. The woman heard about this village’s legend. If she could summon the white witch, she could wish that Anri’s curse would be broken. However, it wouldn’t come without a price. Erika already made up her mind that this would be worth it.

She made it to the middle of the woods and held up her lantern.

“Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!” the older woman said. “Kagome!” Heavy winds blew past her body before a hot white light shot up from the sky. When the brightness toned down, a woman dressed in white robes stood in its place. Erika’s eyes widened as she covered her mouth.

“It worked,” she said in a low voice.

“What is it you desire?” the white witch asked. Erika didn’t hesitate.

“Please break the Saika curse on Sonohara Anri,” she said aloud. The white witch stared at her with empty eyes.

“Is this your desire?” she asked.

“Yes!” Erika said.

“Granted. In exchange, your beloved will never remember you again and you will become invisible.”

The woman lowered her head. “I accept the pay.”

“Understood,” the white witch said. “The contact has been made.” She pressed her fingers to Erika’s forehead. The woman closed her eyes.

“I love you, Anri-chan,” she murmured to herself. “Goodbye.” Her body vanished into thin air.

\----------

By morning, Anri awoke, puzzled on how she was still alive after she was destined to die. _I’m alive. But how?_ She couldn’t exactly explain it, but she had the feeling that someone was sitting in her room, watching her. The girl looked around, but only she was in the room. However, this feeling wasn’t terrifying with malicious intent. It felt more like a warmth, loving presence watching over her, protecting her now that she would get a second chance at life.

Off in the corner, Erika sat watching her with her hand to her chest. _The curse was broken after. Thank goodness._ Still, tears rolled down her cheeks as Anri got up and got dressed.

\---------

Years passed and Erika continued to watch over her beloved Anri. Anri herself got married to a man named Ryugamine Mikado from the village. They lived a happy married life and the wife always treasured her second chance at life. It always torn up Erika inside to hear the sounds of laughter coming from their house.

Today, Anri was seven months pregnant and walking with Mikado along the tea fields. She stopped and looked at the view with tears in her eyes. Her husband paused and turned around.

“What’s the matter, Anri?” Mikado asked. She shook her head as she wiped away her tears.

“This place tears me up inside every time I look at this beautiful green,” Anri said. “But don’t know why.” She sank to her knees and broke down wiping. Mikado pulled her into his arms.

“Shhh,” he whispered. “Don’t cry. I am here for you.” Anri cried against his chest.

“It’s funny,” she said. “I have always had the feeling that someone was always watching over me.” Mikado gave her a puzzled look.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“I can’t explain it,” Anri said. “But it must have been the ghost of somebody who cared about in the past.” She stared into his gentle blue eyes.

“Does that make me sound crazy?” she asked. Mikado smiled and shook his head.

“No, not at all,” he said. From behind, Erika embraced Anri and rested her head on her beloved.

“I will always be there for you, Anri-chan,” she whispered in the wife’s ear. Familiar tears ran down her cheeks.


	6. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Succubus AU. Erika the succubus is bored with life in the spirit world known as Ikebukuro until a newly-made succubus, Anri, falls through a portal and lands in her room. I got the idea from a Durarara Tumblr when I asked if the creator could see Shizuo as a minotaur.

First Day

In the spirit world known as Ikebukuro, a succubus named Erika was bored with her life. She could easily seduce any man or woman that she wanted. It became so easy that it became boring. Nothing changed in this spirit world. Nobody could die in this place. They didn’t age or have bad hair days. Occasionally, Shizuo the Minotaur got into fights with Izaya the kitsune around their section of the city. Other than that, nothing much happened. Erika rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

“There’s nothing to do around here!” she complained. The succubus sat up and walked over to her window. She pressed her head against the glass and breathed out.

“I want something new and exciting!” Erika said. Suddenly, a clicking noise caught her ear. The succubus turned to see a portal opening in the ceiling of her room. Someone fell through and landed on the floor. A girl with big breasts and short dark hair lay on the plush black carpet, groaning. She only had on a lacy black bra and a matching miniskirt with fishnet stockings.

“Ow,” she murmured as she shook her head. Erika sat near her window with her eyes lighting up.

“Are you new and exciting?” she asked. The girl opened her eyes and looked up. Erika’s heart did little flips when she saw those beautiful scarlet eyes of hers.

“Who are you?” the girl asked. The older woman floated over to the girl on the floor. She took was dressed up in the same clothes as her.

“I am a succubus,” she said.

“What?” the girl asked.

“Do you know what a succubus is?”

“Yes…”

Erika’s lips curved into a smile. “You’re just like me!” The younger busty girl blinked at her. The older succubus took her by the hands.

“My name is Erika,” she said. “And you are?”

“Anri…” the younger succubus mumbled. “Where am I?”

“The spirit world.”

“The spirit… what?”

Erika tilted her head. “What is the last thing you remember?”

Anri tried to think back to what happened to her. “Well… I was walking home from a friend’s birthday party. I realized that I left my phone back at her apartment. When I turned around in the street to go get it, I didn’t see the car rushing towards me.”

“You were hit by a car?” Erika asked. The younger succubus nodded once.

“And then what happened?” the older woman asked.

“When I woke up, I found myself falling in a tunnel darkness really fast,” Anri said. “I tried to reach out for anything to stop myself, but it turned into clouds in my hands. I kept falling and falling until I landed here.” Erika couldn’t take her eyes off of the young succubus as she talked. She sounded so innocent.

“How exactly did you become a succubus?” she asked.

“I don’t remember,” Anri said.

“How much do you remember before you died?”

The younger succubus tried to think, but her head started to her. She winced as she rubbed her forehead. Erika rubbed her on the back.

“Are you okay?” she asked. Anri shook her head.

“I feel like I’m going to throw up,” she whimpered. Anri huddled downwards taking heavy breaths. The older succubus rushed forward and kissed her on the lips. The other woman froze with big eyes, but then noticed that the pain in her body was slowly fading away. Erika gently wrestled her onto her back and slowly pulled away.

“Better?” she asked. Anri lay underneath her, panting.

“W-W-What did you just do?” she asked.

“I just fed you some of my chi,” Erika said.

“Your… chi?”

“We succubi feed off of sexual energy. You were feeling sick because you hadn’t started feeding yet. But I can help you with that if you like.”

“Won’t it hurt you?”

Erika smiled as she shook her head. “No. I’ve been feeding for years. Giving you my chi won’t hurt at all.” Her legs came on either side of the new succubus.

“I think it’s time for your first feeding,” the older woman said. The younger succubus stared at her with big eyes. Erika leaned down and kissed Anri again on the lips. This time, the younger succubus kissed back. She could feel tiny sparks explode in her body. Clearly, she hadn’t kissed much when she was a human. In fact, the newly-made succubus couldn’t explain it, but she just had to have more. Erika moved her hand onto her large breasts. Anri let off a soft gasp, allowing the older woman to slip her tongue into her mouth. The older succubus moved her fingers under her top. The little pink nipples hardened at her touch. It didn’t take long for that black top to end up across the room.

Erika slowly pulled away and eyed Anri.

“You will have no trouble seducing lovers for feeding,” she said as her eyes went up and down on the other succubus’ body. Anri began blushing. Erika giggled.

“This is going to be fun!” she said. The older succubus sat up and slid her top over her head. She herself had nice breasts, but they weren’t as big as Anri’s. A pair of black wings sprouted from her back. Erika looked down to see her student staring at her with big eyes.

“What?” she asked, innocently.

“Erika-san!” Anri said, breathlessly. “You are so beautiful!”

“Why thank you,” the experienced succubus said. “You are really beautiful yourself.” Erika reached and rolled off Anri’s skirt. Her own skirt and both pairs of stockings ended up on the floor. The older succubus leaned down to the younger one’s ear.

“Spread your legs,” she commanded in a strong whisper. Anri complied almost unconsciously. Erika happily positioned herself between them. She drew the younger succubus into another kiss as she pressed her lower lips against Anri’s. She grinded her hips against her student’s. The younger succubus moaned in her mouth. Their kissing began to match the speed of their rhythm. Erika grabbed onto her student’s big breasts and began fondling them. The whole time, Anri tried to keep up as he body started feeling better. Succubi could do all of this?

Erika moved her mouth down to her neck. Anri’s moans began to fill the room. The older succubus eyed her.

“You taste so sweet,” she whispered. “I can’t wait to taste more of you later!” Erika grinded with the speed of a yokai. Anri threw back her head and moaned.

“Erika-san!” she cried. “I’m going to come!” The older succubus grabbed onto her hair and pressed her lips against her for one more kiss. _Come! Give it all to me!_

Anri was so shocked to hear Erika’s voice in her head that she came wildly against her pussy. The other succubus gave into her own climax before breaking off the kiss. Both sat together facing each other and panting.

“Better?” Erika asked.

“Yes!” Anri said with a gasp. The older succubus shared another kiss with her.

“I’ll teach you have to hunt and feed tomorrow,” she said in a low voice.

“Alright,” her student/lover said. They went to sleep in each other’s arms.


	7. Special Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another succubus AU based on the prompt from the tumblr OTP Prompts:
> 
> "Imagine Person A, a succubus/incubus who is extremely bad at their job, asking person B, a human, to teach them how to seduce people."

Special Advice

Erika had the power to see the supernatural ever since she was a little girl. Her parents passed it off as a child’s imagination. Not many children wanted to hang around he because of her abilities. Erika grew up a lonely existence except for the supernatural creatures she hung around with. She talked to ghosts, demons, and monsters daily. Maybe she hung around them too often.

“Don’t you have any human friends?” one ghost asked her in her junior year of high school. Erika shook her head.

“Don’t need them,” she said. “I have all of you guys.” Okay, there was Walker as her token human friend, but Erika secretly wanted to latch onto someone—human or non-human. She had Walker, but that spark never rose to firecracker high.

Erika would get her wish one night after a trip to the convenient store.

She was about to walk out of the store with her bags when she heard a girl’s voice pleading. Erika turned to see the girl in question blushing and pleading with a man. Her black leather top did little to hold her big breasts in place. She held onto the man’s arm.

“I said get off me!” the man said.

“Please?” the girl begged. “Just spend the night with me. I promise I’ll make it worth your while.” The man pushed her off.

“Get away from me, you creepy bitch!” he shouted. The busty girl sat on the ground, pouting. It was then Erika figured out what she was. Curious, she raced across the street to her.

Meanwhile, the girl drew her knees to her chest.

“Oh no, what will I do?” she whimpered. “Sensei’s never going to let me live this down! Now what?”

“Excuse me,” a woman’s voice said. The girl lifted her head. Erika stared at her, grinning.

“You’re a succubus, aren’t you?” she asked. The girl looked at her with big eyes.

“How did you know?” she asked.

“I can see your kind,” Erika said. “May I join you?”

“O… okay…” the succubus said. The human woman grinned as she sat down next to her.

“So, what is your name?” she asked.

“Anri,” the succubus said. Erika couldn’t help but to get lost in the girl’s bright red eyes. Her baby face and hot body would be easy magnets for attracting a mate. But…

“How long have you been a succubus?” Erika asked.

“About a year,” Anri said. “Actually, I have been in succubus school in months.”

“You went to succubus school? That is so cool! What’s it like?”

Anri buried her head in her arms. “Hard. I have been doing well in my classes, but I can’t seem to seduce a single human.”

Erika gave the succubus a strange look. “Why is that?”

“I can’t exactly explain it. I had no trouble in my classes. But in this world, I freeze up and go quiet. The men end up rejecting me.”

“But you’re a succubus,” Erika said.

“I know,” Anri said. She suddenly bowed her head before the human woman. “Maybe you could teach me to seduce humans better!” Erika blinked at her.

“Wait… now?” she asked.

“Yes! I can’t go back to my school like this! My sensei will never let me hear the end of it!” Anri bowed lower. “Please? I’ll do anything!” Erika’s ears perked up when she said that.

“Anything?” she asked. Anri slowly nodded her head. The human woman grabbed her by the hands.

“Then become my girlfriend!” she said. The succubus blinked at her with big eyes.

“What?!” she yelped.

“Be my girlfriend,” Erika said again.

“But why?”

“I think I have fallen in love with you.”

“But you just met me!”

“Does that matter?”

“I am a succubus. It wouldn’t work out. I might end up hurting you.”

Erika smiled as she shook her head. “That doesn’t matter to me.”

“What?” Anri asked.

“I haven’t realized how lonely I have been until now,” the human woman said. “Meeting you made me just want to be with you.” The succubus didn’t know what to say. Judging by the look on her face, that was the first time any human said anything like this.

“That’s… that’s…” she said. Erika rubbed on her hand.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” she asked. Anri’s cheeks flushed bright red.

“Yes,” she said in soft voice that only the human woman could hear. Erika felt flying towards the sky. She leaned forward and gave Anri a little kiss on the lips instead. It didn’t last long, but it was enough to draw in the succubus.

 “What was that for?” she asked. Erika smirked and winked at her.

“Your first lesson,” she said.

“Huh?”

“You asked me to help to you have to seduce humans, remember?”

Anri had a blank expression on her face before it sank in. “Oh yeah! I did, didn’t I?” Erika smiled as she helped her new lover to her feet.

“Come on, I’ll take you back to my place for some ‘private’ lessons,” she said. Anri stared at her with soft red cheeks.

“Uh… o… okay,” she mumbled. The succubus let her human lover lead the way.


	8. Labels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little kid calling them "lesbians", Anri wonders what she and Erika outside of their relationship.

Labels

This Sunday was a nice day out. Erika decided to take Anri out for a walk around the city. Not just any walk around the city. They had to do this properly. Both ladies wore their typical black clothes, only much shorter. Erika and Anri made it to Ikebukuro West Gate Park. The older woman couldn’t help but attempt to grab a handful of cheeks in public.

“Erika-san, stop,” Anri said, pushing away her hand. Her girlfriend giggled.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “It keeps saying ‘grab me’ and I just do.”

“Not in public! It’s embarrassing!”

“Who cares what everyone thinks? We’re in love and that’s all that matters.”

“I guess…” Anri noticed Erika grinning at her. “What?”

“I sounded so cool just now, didn’t I?” her girlfriend asked. “It sounded like it would come out of a romance shoujo manga!” Her girlfriend tittered at the shift in tone. Anri happened to look behind Erika to see an eight-year-old boy standing with his mom. The older woman tilted her head.

“What is it?” Erika asked. She looked behind her to see the kid and his mother. The little boy pointed at the couple.

“Lesbians!” he shouted. His mother smacked him in the head. She hissed and lectured the boy on his rude behavior. The lady ran up to Erika and Anri.

“I apologize for my son’s rude behavior,” she said. “I don’t know what came over him.” The mother forced the boy’s head into a bow.

“It’s okay,” Erika said. Anri kept her eyes lowered. The mother spent three minutes apologizing before she went on her way. Erika turned to Anri.

“Okay then…” she muttered. Anri just pressed her lips together.

\--------

Around noon, Anri turned to Erika.

“Erika-san…” she said.

“Uh-hm?” the older woman asked.

“What exactly are we?”

“Lovers, of course.”

“But are we… you know…”

“What?”

“Are we really lesbians?”

“Not particularly.”

“Huh?” the younger girl asked. Erika raised her arms above her head.

“Why should it matter?” she asked. “Love is love. It shouldn’t matter who you’re with as long as they treat you right. Look at me. I love both you and Walker. I don’t label myself as gay or bi. I love who I love.” The older woman pulled her girlfriend into an embrace and cuddled against her.

“I would you even if you a demon, alien, or man,” Erika said. Anri didn’t know what to say. Instead, she gently kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

“You are so sweet,” she said. “I can’t wait to show you all the things I want to do to you at home!”

“Erika-san!” Anri shouted with bright red cheeks. Her girlfriend loosened her grip.

“Come on,” she said. “I’m getting pretty hungry. I want lunch.” Anri nodded as she took hold of her girlfriend’s hand with a little more ease than before.


	9. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional AU from the tumblr, OTP Prompts:
> 
> "Person A is a private detective. While investigating, an unfortunate accident occurs, and A is presumed dead (obituaries, funeral, the whole nine yards). Person B, their assistant, is naturally grief-stricken… only for A to walk through the door to reassure B that they’re alive and well, and tell them how they finally cracked the case.
> 
> Bonus: A attended their own funeral in disguise, and saw B, crying and mourning. A has to force themselves not to blow their cover until after the mystery is solved."

Missing You

It started out as a slow day at Karisawa Erika’s office.

The skilled private detective played with the anime figurines on her desk. No interesting cases seemed to be happening around the city as of late. She sat back in her chair and sighed.

“Isn’t there any interesting cases today?” she asked.

“No,” a small voice said. Erika looked over to see her cute and busty assistant, Anri standing in the doorway. The private detective tried not to let her gaze linger on her chest.

“Don’t remind me,” she said.

“I’m sorry,” Anri said. Erika put her hands over her face. Maybe it was time to get out of the private detective business. She glanced over at her assistant.

“You want to go somewhere for a while?” Erika asked.

“Like where?” Anri asked. Her boss shrugged.

“I don’t know,” she said. “Maybe Hawaii. Or Italy. Or…”

“Wait! Are you asking me to go on vacation with you Erika-san?”

“Yes.” She tilted her head when she noticed the expression on Anri’s face. “You seemed surprised that I would ask you. You’re not just my assistant, after all.”

“It’s not that,” Anri said. Her cheeks turned bright red. Erika grinned as she could tell that her assistant was probably thinking about last night.

“Then what is it?” she asked instead.

“How are we going to afford it?” Anri asked.

“Relax,” Erika said. “I’ve saved up enough money for us to go on vacation.”

“But what about work?”

Erika sighed and leaned over her desk. “We might have to get out of the detective business if this dry spell keeps up.”

“Don’t worry. Something will turn up.”

As if on cue, the phone rang. Erika sat up as fast as she could. She began to as turned to her cute assistant.

“Looks like we’ll still have job after all,” the older woman said. Erika picked up the phone.

“Black Cat Detective Agency, how can I help you today?” she asked.

“I really need your help,” a young girl whimpered on the other line. She sounded so hushed and frightened.

“Okay,” Erika said. “What’s the problem?” The girl on the other line could barely speak clear enough to be heard.

“Excuse me?” the detective asked. She focused on the call while she took notes. Her eyes widened as the other line was cut off.

“What’s wrong, Erika-san?” Anri asked.

“We’ve got a case,” the detective said. “A big one. I’m going to have to go undercover for this one.” Her assistant’s eyes widened.

“Is it dangerous?” she asked.

“Seems that way,” Erika said. Her lover/assistant put her hand to her chest. The detective stood up and walked over to her.

“Don’t worry,” she said. “I will be fine. I have done this many times.” She pressed her forehead against Anri’s.

“Promise me that you will come back alive,” the assistant whispered.

“Anri-chan…”

“Please!”

Erika sighed. “Fine, I promise.” She gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Anri lowered her eyes. Her boss knew that she would have to make it up after the case was solved.

\--------

Erika’s latest case took her down to the red-light district. She kept in contact with Anri every night. Everything was going smooth in the first two weeks. Then more time passed and the calls became less frequent. Usually when Erika was deep in a case, she wouldn’t call. But this time, something didn’t feel right. Anri tried to keep herself preoccupied with the paperwork around the office to keep her mind off of the worry storm brewing off the shore of the calm.

Then came a knock on the apartment door.

“Coming,” Anri said. She walked up to the front door and opened it. A police officer stood outside with his hat to his chest.

“Are you Sonohara Anri?” the police officer asked.

“Yes,” the young woman said. The cop lowered his head.

“I’m so sorry to tell you this,” he said. “But your boss, Karisawa Erika, is dead.” Anri’s body became stiff.

“No…” she said.

“It was a terrible accident in the red-light district,” the cop continued. “Someone set off a pipe bomb in one of the soapland brothels and killed everyone inside. I’m so sorry.” Anri sank to her knees, her body going numb. Her lips moved, but no words came out.

“I’m so sorry,” the cop said again. Everything showed like it was underwater around the assistant.

\---------

Anri had to do the heavy tasks of making the preparations. She picked out the picture for the obituary and made the plans for the funeral. There was no body to bury. She probably couldn’t bury bits and pieces anyway. Anri felt numb during the wake. Nothing seemed to reach her. She wanted to stay locked up in her room and not talk to anyone. She already had other things to worry about. How would she be able to pay for the apartment? What would she do for work?

The funeral did little to ease her heavy heart. Anri stood at the funeral home like a robot as she greeted the guests. The words of “I’m sorry” could barely reach her. She had learned to shut herself down when it came to tragedy. Her mind was almost far away when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Anri lifted her head to see a woman in a big hat and shades with her face covered.

“It’s okay,” she whispered. “You will make it through this.” Anri stared with big eyes as the woman walked into the funeral home. The assistant managed to make it through the eulogy at the funeral, albeit trembling. Anri couldn’t stay as the casket was cremated. She had to prepare for life on her own and the aftermath.

\--------

Four weeks later, Anri was starting to pick up the pieces with her life. One evening, she was cleaning around the living room. The apartment felt empty, but she didn’t want to feel like imposing on her friends. Saki, Celty, and Mika came by to visit her just to make sure she was okay. The numbness faded into emptiness.

If only she had some way to kill it all.

Anri was about to going into the kitchen for more cleaning supplies when she heard the door unlock. She turned to see it open. The rags hit the floor.

“Erika… -san?” she asked.

The private detective leaned against the door frame, panting and worn out.

“Hey,” she said, waving. Anri’s jaw dropped as she slapped herself in the cheek. Erika gave her a tired smile.

“No, you’re not dreaming,” she said. “I really am here.”

“You… You… You faked your death?” her beloved assistant asked.

“Had to. My cover would’ve been blown.”

“So… you solved the case?”

“Yes. The girl’s been saved and the pimp and drug dealer has been arrested. It’s over.”

Anri sank to her knees and put her hand to her chest. “Thank goodness.” Suddenly, Erika’s smile reminded her of something at the funeral.

“Hey… Erika-san,” Anri said.

“Hm?” her boss/lover asked. The assistant pressed her lips together.

“We’re you…?” she began to ask. Erika walked over and pressed her finger to Anri’s lips. She smiled as she shook her head.

“We’ll talk about over that vacation, okay?” she replied. For once in weeks, her assistant began to smile.

“Yes,” Anri said.


	10. The Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another AU from the tumblr, OTP Prompts:
> 
> "Person A is an FBI agent hunting a serial killer when person B befriends them during the hunt and they continue getting closer until eventually, they fall in love. Their relationship had been going well for weeks and that’s when the killer slips up and person A finally finds them. The problem is that it’s person B."

The Cafe

Seven murders in three weeks.

All men in their early to mid-twenties who lived alone. Same MO: head and heart missing while the penis was chopped off and stuffed into the stomach. The lack of clues and the gruesome nature had the police with their backs against the wall.

Naicho’s finest, Sonohara Anri, was called in the crack this case.

So far, nothing came up. No clues around the crime scenes. No finger prints. No blood evidence. All of the DNA belonged to the victims. Anri studied the photos day and night. What was she missing?

The agent went out to a small local café to clear her head. When she opened the door, the warm smell of coffee teased her nose. Not many people came to this café due to more popular places in the city. Good for Anri, she couldn’t concentrate with large crowds chatting away. She took a seat at the table near the front window.

“Good evening,” a waitress said when she approached her table. “What can I get for you today?”

“Just a coffee, please,” the agent said.

“Coming up,” the waitress said. She disappeared to the kitchen. Anri looked out the window and let her mind get lost in her thoughts on the trial.

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?” another woman’s voice asked. The agent turned to see a woman dressed in a long black dress and a matching hat. At first, Anri blinked.

“Uh… no…” she said. The woman sat down in front of her.

“My name is Karisawa Erika,” she said. “What is your name?” The agent started to look away from her new acquaintance.

“Sonohara Anri,” she mumbled Erika broke into a cat-like smile.

“You are so cute,” she said.

“Uh… thanks… I guess,” the other woman mumbled. Erika couldn’t help but stare at the agent’s giant breasts.

“You are really hot,” she said.

“Okay…” Anri said.

“Listen, this may sound random, but what are you doing tomorrow night?”

“Why?”

Erika shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. I just figured that we could go out on the town for the night or something.” She noticed the awkward look on Anri’s face as she appeared to try and come up with a way to let her down gently. Erika waved her hand back and forth.

“Too soon,” she said. “You know, just forget it, okay? You just remind me of one of my heroines that I’m working on.” Anri tilted her head.

“Are you an author?” she asked.

“Manga artist,” Erika said. She looked Anri up and down with narrowed eyes. “Let me guess… are you a cop?”

“Sort of,” Anri said.

“I knew it!” the mangaka said. “My instinct is never wrong!” The agent didn’t know whether to laugh or stare nervously.

\----------

Anri and Erika’s encounters didn’t stop at that one evening at the café. The older woman would make it a point to find the agent at her usual seat or waiting at “their” table. (It felt weird to call it “their” table.) Nevertheless, Anri found herself enjoying her new friend’s company. Erika may have been weird, but she was what needed from a case that was going nowhere.

Speaking of which, the body count rose up to ten. The killer seemed to get more brazen with the latest kills. The last body was left sitting up on a park bench in board daylight. Anri’s colleagues had to hush and send away the little children. The agent rubbed her forehead. Still the same MO, no clues, and no closer to solving the case.

Back at the café, Erika seemed a little too interested in the case.

“Any new leads today?” she would ask.

“No,” Anri would reply. Usually, the daily chatter about manga, flirty jokes, and how boring men were followed suit.

“Would you like to go out with me?” Erika asked one evening after Anri replied with “no” on if she had any leads. The agent about fell out of her chair.

“What?!” she cried. She hoped that her friend was joking, but when she saw that hunger in her eyes, she knew this wasn’t a joke. Erika’s lips curved into a cat-like smile.

“Please?” she asked. “Just give me a chance. If you don’t like it, I won’t ask you out again.” As Anri came to learn on the third encounter, Erika had a strange way of being persuasive. The agent would at first be saying no, but then she would be saying…

“Okay…” Anri mumbled. Erika sat back with a cocky look on her face.

“Great, I’ll pick you up at six tomorrow,” she said. Anri was left sitting in her seat, wondering what happened as Erika got up and paid her tab.

\---------

That first date was enough to pull Anri further down the rabbit hole. To her surprise, Erika could be quite the romantic and toned-down when she wanted to be. The next few weeks, the sweet sparks flickered between the two women. Even Anri’s colleagues started to noticed that quiet, reserved girl perked up and glowed. The men couldn’t help but to pick on her being in love, but they wished her well. Maybe after this case was solved, Anri could take her relationship with Erika to next step.

However, August thirteenth unraveled with a phone call in the early hours of the morning.

“Hello?” Anri mumbled over the phone.

“Sonohara-san,” a lab tech said over the other line. “We have a match!”

“A match to what?”

“Do you remember that scarf found at the last crime scene with the victim in the park?”

“Yes?”

“I ran it for DNA testing and I’ve got a hit to a Karisawa Erika.”

Anri’s heart sank. “No…”

“Hello? Hello?” the lab tech asked. The agent got out of bed and got dressed. She didn’t want to believe that the Otaku Killer was her friend-turned-lover. By the time Anri reached Erika’s apartment, she found her girlfriend sitting outside, waiting. Neither one said a word. Anri pressed her lips together.

“Are you…?” she began to ask. Erika chuckled to herself.

“Well, well,” she said. “Looks like you found out my surprise, agent. The question is, what are you going to do now?”


	11. Dress-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erika is a little too happy with dressing up Anri in different cosplay costumes.

Dress-Up

“Come out and let me see you,” Erika said.

“It’s too embarrassing!” Anri complained.

“You look great! Just come out.”

Her girlfriend whimpered. “Alright.” Erika looked up as Anri stepped out of the bathroom. The younger girl was dressed up like a miko idol star. The fujoshi had to swallow back her drool.

“You look so cute!” she said. Anri looked down at her exposed cleavage, blushing.

“This is uncomfortable,” she said.

“What’s wrong?” Erika asked. “Is it too tight?”

“It’s not that…”

“Then what is it?”

Anri’s face turned redder. “It’s just… so… embarrassing!”

The otaku pulled her girlfriend into her arms. “I think you look great.” Her right hand slipped down to Anri’s round bottom as the other hand groped her breasts.

“Erika-san!” Anri said, flustered. Her girlfriend kissed her on the forehead.

“I’ve got plenty more costumes for you to try on,” she whispered. Erika let go and picked up her phone.

“Let me get a couple of pictures of you here,” she said. Anri felt like she was standing in the street naked as Erika took more pictures to her collection on her phone.

“You’re going to be an idol on my web site,” she said. Anri’s eyes widened.

“Idol?! Web site?!” she shouted. Erika laughed.

“I’m just kidding,” she said. “But that does sound like a great idea.” Anri struggled to speak as she stood red-faced.

“You look so cute when you’re flustered,” Erika said. She walked over to the closet to collect more outfits for her girlfriend to try on. Maybe, she would get lucky tonight and carry this fashion show further into sexier times… again.


	12. Newbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy/NSFW AU based off of this prompt from the tumblr, Idea Garden:
> 
> "0291 - NEWBIE: A lonely strip club patron pays for a private dance with the club’s newest hire."
> 
> I will add a second part this tomorrow.

Newbie

Friday night and Erika just wanted to be alone. Walker wouldn’t act out her seme/uke fantasy tonight. He found them yucky and his ass was too sore for another round. When Erika insisted, the other otaku brushed her off and said that she was too tired. In the end, the fujoshi stormed out into the city.

Hours later, Erika would wind up at a club called Black Opium. She wasn’t familiar with this place, but it didn’t surprise her. The half-naked girls dancing on stage gave her a club about where she was. Erika could only muster up the equivalence of mental shrug. The hollowing of salarymen gawking at the girls circling the pole. It didn’t bother Erika that she was virtually the only woman in the club.

She walked up to the bar and leaned over.

“Can I get you something?” the bartender asked.

“I don’t care,” Erika mumbled. The handsome young bartender shrugged and got to work. The fujoshi dropped her head on the bar. Walker just had to kill her mood tonight. Lately, he wanted more vanilla sex while they watched hentai. Erika didn’t find the thrill in that anymore. However, Walker wasn’t the only problem.

Sex felt boring to her lately. It wasn’t enough to act out her yaoi fantasies anymore. She and Walker had tried to experiment with different kinks in the bedroom. The thrill only lasted for a brief period before it went back to boring again. Deep down, Erika secretly wished for something new and exciting.

The faint smell of baby powder drew the woman’s head upwards.

A younger woman stood beside her, blushing. Her red strapless top barely held her boobs together and up. The sweat mixed with the body glitter. Erika’s couldn’t take her eyes off her chest size and nice curved body.

“Oh… hello…” she said. The dancer looked down at her hands, trembling.

“H-H-H-Hi…” she mumbled. Erika’s eyes slowly moved up and down. The younger woman shifted her shoulders.

“Would… Would… Would you like a lap dance?” she asked in a small voice. Erika stared at her with a sparked interest.

 “Why are you so nervous?” she asked. The dancer’s breasts bounced as she lowered her head.

“I’m so sorry,” she said, bowing. “This is my first night here. Please treat me well.” Erika lifted her head.

“Tell me your name,” she said in a low voice.

“Anri,” the stripper whispered. Erika’s lips curved into a catlike smile as she reached into her wallet.

“Let’s start with a private dance,” she said. The fujoshi shoved a thick wad of yen bills into her cleavage. Anri’s face turned bright red.

“O… Okay…” she said.

“Are you going to lead me to the VIP room or something?” Erika asked. Anri’s red eyes looked empty before the question finally sank in.

“Uh… yeah, yeah!” she said. Erika stood up and wrapped her the dancer’s waist.

“Do a good job and I might have to show you some sexy tricks that will make your customers go crazy,” she whispered in her ear. Anri’s face turned red as Erika licked her ear lobe. The dancer tried to recompose herself and cleared her throat.

“Okay!” she yelped. Erika giggled as she let go. Once she pulled herself together, Anri took the older woman by the hand and led her back to the VIP room. _This could be fun_ , she thought. The two women disappeared upstairs. Anri gulped as she led Erika further down the hall. She opened the first available door and walked through.

Erika snickered as she closed the door behind them.


	13. Enamored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW AU based on the prompt from the Tumblr, Idea Garden:
> 
> "0293 - Falling for You: A married woman finds herself enamored with a stripper."
> 
> Part two from yesterday's story.

Enamored

Erika and Walker were best friends when they married. It seemed natural for them to get hitched. In fact, her cosplay friends predicted it, wished for it, expected it. Walker was everything Erika could ask for: total otaku, crazy like her, loyal to Dotachin and the Dollars to no end, and willing to raise hell whenever they pleased. Even the sex was more than she ever dreamed over. The couple enjoyed experimentation and watching hentai while they made love.

But lately, things have gotten stale. It wasn’t enough to act out her yaoi fantasies anymore and the newer experiments only left a thrill that didn’t last long enough. Erika and Walker were starting to become another boring couple with their otaku tastes. The final straw was when Walker turned down another uke/seme fantasy and used the excuse of how tired he was. Erika became annoyed and stormed out of the apartment.

Now, she was in a gentleman’s club called Black Opium and sitting in a VIP room. Erika leaned back on the leather sofa under the soft lavender lights.

“Well then,” she said. “Show me what you have.” Her dancer of choice, Anri, stood on the table like a scared little rabbit. Erika eyed her like a hungry tiger. The newbie dancer walked be to the pole and started to dance. Her client shook her head.

“No, no, no,” Erika said. “You look too stiff. Come on. Relax into it. You act like I’m going to kill you and eat you.”

“I’m sorry,” Anri said. The other woman smiled and shook her head.

“Close your eyes,” she said.

“Why?” the dancer asked.

“Just do it.”

Anri slowly closed her eyes. Erika licked her lips as new fantasies started to develop in her head. She had been with other women before. In fact, Walker encouraged it as part of lesbian/threesome fantasies. However, Anri was different. Something inside of Erika wanted to keep this newbie dancer all to herself.

“Picture someone you are really in love with,” she said.

“But I don’t have anyone like that,” Anri said.

“Try and imagine if you did.”

“Okay…”

“Now ask yourself, how would you seduce that person you love? Don’t answer in words, show me with that hot little body of yours.”

Anri thought about Erika’s question for a moment. As if almost unconsciously, she began to dance. The dancer started off slow against the tall pole. Erika sat back, wiping away the drool from her mouth. Anri swayed her hips as she moved up and down the pole. For a newbie, she looked great. Sexy, even.

“Yes,” Erika said. “Relax. Get into it.” Her words seemed to encourage the newbie dancer. Anri appeared to become bolder around the pole with her dancing. Erika found herself more aroused the more she stared at the dancer’s breasts, hips, and abdomen.

“Tell me something, Anri-chan,” she said. “Are these walls sound proof?”

“Yes,” the dancer replied.

“Any cameras in these VIP rooms?”

“Yes.”

“Ooo, so they like to watch, huh?”

“What?”

Erika’s lips curved into a cat-like smile. “Are you going to spend all night teasing me or pleasing me?” Anri froze with a bright red face.

“What?!” she yelped.

“Relax, relax,” Erika said. “Don’t be so jumpy.”

“O… Okay…”

“Now come on. Show mama those beautiful boobs of yours.”

Anri’s face turned bright red. Despite her hands trembling, she reached behind her hand and unclipped the strapless red bikini top. A little bit of blood escaped from Erika’s nose as she stared at the giant cups. Anri was quick to cover her breasts. The married woman wiped away the blood.

“No, no,” she said. “Don’t hide them from me. I think they are beautiful.” Anri slowly lowered her arms, but looked down at the shiny table surface. The more Erika watched her, the more she began to experience that old hunger she thought she had lost. She had to have more.

“Crawl to me,” the woman said. Anri sank down to all fours. By the look on her red face, this wasn’t how she planned her first night on the job. Erika entertained for tantalizing ideas for her sexy new friend as she crawled forward. She leaned forward and kissed Anri on the lips. Every inch of the dancer’s body went stiff. Her client pulled away with a smirk on her face.

“What’s the matter, Anri-chan?” she asked. “That was only one little kiss. I could show you more.” Erika reached into her wallet and pulled out more money. The dancer stared at her with big eyes.

“Come here and give me a lap dance,” Erika said. She slid back onto the leather couch. The stripper gulped as she walked over to her client. The other woman had to pulled her into her lap. Erika chuckled. The closeness between them heightened her excitement. She wondered how far she was allowed to go in these VIP rooms. Maybe give the camera in the corner a little show. Erika planted a little kiss on Anri’s bare back. Only… She kissed her hard enough to leave a mark. The dancer jumped at the sensation. Erika gave off a devilish smile.

“I’ve marked you tonight,” she whispered loudly. “I won’t let anyone else have you!” She took in those wide, confused crimson eyes. Erika turned Anri’s face towards hers and kissed her on the lips.

“Are you just going to sit on my lap or are just going to grind against me with your lap dance?” she asked. Anri stared at her, dumbfounded. Where was this client going with this night? Erika seemed to dare her to take this night further. But, she was paying handsomely.

Really handsomely.

The grind sent chills up and down Erika’s spine.

“That feels nice,” she murmured. Her soaked panties echoed her out of control desire. She ached to do so much more with this dancer. Maybe they could go somewhere more private after this. It would be tastier to do it here in the VIP room, however. This conflict in her mind drove her to grab onto Anri’s breasts. The dancer yelped at the sudden movement. Erika smiled as she groped her huge boobs.

“I’ve just got to have you,” she said. “Say you will be mine!” Anri started laughing as Erika kept rubbing on her breasts.

“Stop! Stop!” she said in between breaths. “You’re going to make me wet myself!” Erika’s right hand slid down into the dancer’s red skirt and panties. Anri’s laughter turned to moans as fingers massaged her entry.

“You like that, huh?” Erika purred in her ear. Her teeth caught the lobe and nibbled gently on it. A small gasp escaped from Anri’s mouth. Her client chuckled as more ideas came to life in her head. Two of her fingers slipped into the increasingly wet entry. Erika used her free hand to grope along her dancer’s breasts. Anri’s moans reached the ceiling. Before she knew it, she was pushed back onto the couch. Erika climbed on top of her, grinning like a wild cat.

“Spread your legs,” she purred. The sound of her voice made Anri’s heart jump.

“Spread your legs,” Erika repeated. Her tone had more of a command to it. The words were smooth like alcohol, but strong enough for Anri to take notice. The stripper slowly parted her long, smooth legs as she told. Her client reached down and slid down her soaked red panties. She slid her own long black dress over her head. Her hat, bra, and panties followed behind. Erika removed the pin from her brown hair, letting it fall to her high back.

“Well now,” she said. “We’re both naked. What do you suppose will happen next?” Anri lowered her embarrassed gaze. Erika turned her face back towards hers.

“What are you so embarrassed for?” she asked. “You have a very sexy body. Don’t tell me you’re…” Anri slowly nodded. Erika gave her a sympathetic smile. She leaned in and gave her another kiss on the lips.

“I’ll be gentle with you, okay?” she asked.

“W-W-What are you going to do with me?” Anri asked. Erika gently rested her finger on the dancer’s lips. Her eyes trailed downwards to her shaved pussy. The more she looked, the more her mouth watered. Erika moved down between Anri’s thighs and positioned her head inches away from the pussy. She stuck out her tongue.

One lick was all it took to make Anri buckle under the pressure of her own desire. She threw back her head and moaned. Erika smiled as she pushed her tongue inside. The taste reminded her of strawberries dipped in chocolate. She should’ve taken it slow; teased it out a little more. But her own lust pushed her to force her tongue inside deeper. Anri’s clit rose at the tip of her nose. Erika’s teeth couldn’t help but to nibble on it. The dancer grabbed her by the hand and forced her face in deeper.

“Wow!” she cried. “Oh! Oh!” Erika had to time and find the G-spot to send Anri over the edge. The tip of her tongue was just about there when she heard her sexy friend screaming something at her.

“I… I… I’m going to come!” Anri cried. Erika forced her tongue in deep enough to drink it all in. The dancer’s orgasm came rushing out like a flood with her screaming out. Her body relaxed as Erika greedily licked up her juices. She said up with a naughty smile on her face. Anri lay underneath her panting and covered in sweat.

“When does your shift end?” Erika asked.

“Six,” Anri said.

“In the morning?”

“Yeah.”

Erika lay down next to her sexy friend and potential lover. “I think I’ve fallen for you.”

“What?”

“I have to see you more often. I want to make you mine forever.”

“But we’ve only just met.”

Erika rested her head on the stripper’s big breasts. “Does it matter?”

“I don’t even know your name.”

“Call me Erika.” She wrapped her arm around the dancer’s body and smiled from the light scent of baby powder coming from her body. Erika already knew that one night at the club wasn’t going to be enough.


	14. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steamy, NSFW AU prompt from the Tumblr, OTP Prompts:
> 
> "Person A and B are fucking in their car late at night after a date, the windows steam up and it’s going great until there’s something rapping against the window from the outside. It’s an embarrassed police officer telling them they’ve parked illegally and this is considered indecent exposure. (Bonus points if the officer is person C.)"
> 
> Special Guest: Mikado Ryugamine

Date Night

Erika had this Valentine’s Day planned out. She took Anri out to that new Vampire Café in Ginza. Her girlfriend looked down at the clothes they were wearing.

“Do we have to go in cosplay?” she asked as she looked at Erika in her black leather corset.

“I thought it was fitting,” her girlfriend said. “This is a vampire café after all.”

“Yeah, but…”

“What?”

“It’s just… Why am I a maid?” Anri had on a maid outfit that pushed up her breasts and showed off cleavage. Erika turned to her with a smile on her face.

“Aw, you’re my cute, cute maid to my sexy vampire mistress,” she said. The otaku pulled her girlfriend into a hug. Anri felt squished in her tight clothes.

“I’m going to give you a _really_ good night,” Erika whispered in her hair. She let go out Anri and led her to Saburo’s van. Her girlfriend’s jaw dropped.

“He let you borrow the van?” she asked.

“Well… sort of,” Erika said.

“What?”

“I left him a note.”

“So you stole his van?”

“No!” Erika waved her hand back and forth. “We’re just borrowing it for tonight.”

“But…”

“Don’t ask questions! Just get in!” She grabbed Anri by the hand and led her into the van before her girlfriend could say another word. Erika climbed into the driver’s side and drove off.

\--------

The vampire café in Ginza was having a Valentine’s Day special for couples tonight. The line was long outside, but Erika already booked reservations weeks earlier. She held Anri’s hand as they made it to the front. A vampire host stood in the lobby waiting for the patrons to come inside.

“Good evening, my ladies,” he said with an elegant tone. “Do you have reservations with us?”

“We sure do,” Erika said as she grabbed onto Anri’s ass.

“Name?”

“Karisawa.”

The host scrolled through the names on his tablet until he came across the right one. “Follow me.” The ladies followed him into the café. They got seats in the back corner near the window. Erika and Anri’s bellowed out as they sat down. The red lighting in the room gave off a spooky and seductive feel. Erika rubbed on Anri’s knee under the table.

“How did you find this place?” Anri asked.

“Just by looking around online,” her girlfriend said. A waitress dressed like a vampire walked up to their table.

“Welcome to the Vampire’s Lair,” she greeted them. “My name is Yoko and I’ll be your server today. What can I get you ladies to drink tonight?”

“Do you have any non-alcoholic drinks?” Erika asked.

“We sure do,” Yoko said. She handed Erika a separate drink menu. The couple looked over what the café had.

“Oooo, I’ll take the blood punch,” Erika said.

“Same here,” Anri said. Yoko wrote down their orders.

“Okay,” she said. “I’ll be back with your drinks shortly.” The waitress turned and walked away. Erika focused her attention on Anri. She looked so cute as a maid.

“That costume looks so good on you,” Erika said.

“You never told me why we’re dressed up like this,” Anri said. Her girlfriend smiled.

“We’re here at a vampire café, right?” she asked.

“Yes…”

“Well, I figured we could go as a vampire mistress and her human maid.” Erika put her arm around Anri’s shoulders.

“If the date goes well,” she said. “I might have to turn you into a vampire just like me.” Anri tried to laugh it off as the waitress returned with their drinks.

“Two blood punches coming up!” she said.

“Yay!” Erika said. She took a sip from the straw. The sour crystals hit her on the tongue.

“Whoa!” she yelped. “What is this?” Yoko giggled.

“It’s our special kick tonight,” she said. “I suggested it myself. Do you like it?” Erika took another drink.

“It tastes sour, but then it turns sweet,” she said. Anri took a drink for herself.

“This is good,” she said in a quiet voice.

“Do you need more time to order?” Yoko asked.

“No, we’re actually ready,” Erika said. The waitress pulled out her notepad.

“Okay,” she said. “What would you like to eat?” Erika looked down at her menu.

“Yes, I will have the blood spaghetti,” she said.

“And I’ll have the bat sandwiches,” Anri said. Yoko wrote down their orders.

“Coming up,” she said. This time, Erika took a look around the café. Most of the other patrons were either dressed up like goths or vampires. She happened to catch the eye of one vampire man in a back corner across the room. His eyes kept going down her corset. In a way, he reminded her of Walker. Erika blew little kisses at him. The man stared at her with big eyes. His reaction dared her to take her flirting to the next step.

Erika slipped her hand under the table and ran her fingertips up Anri’s thigh. Her girlfriend yelped and blushed.

“Erika-san!” she cried. Her girlfriend threw back her head, laughing as the man across the room’s face turned bright red. This moment… Whew! Yoko returned in time with their food.

\--------

After dinner, Erika took Anri on a little drive around Ikebukuro.

“Dinner was great,” Erika said.

“The food was pretty good,” Anri said. Her ears caught her girlfriend snickering to herself.

“What?” the younger woman asked. Erika pulled up into Ikebukuro West Park and stopped the van. She turned to her girlfriend, smirking.

“I want my dessert now,” she said. Anri’s face turned bright red.

“But you already had dessert at the café!” she said. Her girlfriend shook her head.

“Not that dessert,” she said. “I want the other one!” The older woman pushed her girlfriend to the back of the van. She climbed on top with a cat-like grin. By now, Anri had come to accept her girlfriend’s mischief, she even counted on it at times.

“Wait… You want to do it out here? Now?”

“Yes!” Erika was quick to say. She reached behind her back and started untying her corset.

“Hang on, this part always takes a while,” she said. “Would you like to help me out here, my maid?” Anri stared at her for a second began it sank in.

“Oh,” she said. It took the ladies about a minute to get Erika out of her corset. Once it was off, the older woman sat in front of her girlfriend, topless.

“You know,” she said. “Getting out of that corset has me all worked up!” The otaku reached forward and slip Anri’s dress over her head. Her girlfriend braced herself for what was coming next.

In a short amount of time, both women were naked. Erika eyed her girlfriend as she tried to cover her giant breasts.

“Aw, why are you acting so shy?” she asked. “I’ve seen them many times. They are the most beautiful breasts I’ve ever seen.” Anri gave her a blank stare as she lowered her arms. Erika snickered.

“Your mistress is hungry,” she purred. The vampire mistress had her eyes on Anri’s shaved pussy. She positioned herself between her thighs.

“Starving!” she aloud. Erika stuck out her tongue and took the first lick. Her girlfriend’s body became tense. The older woman was so skilled at finding the more sensitive spots her in her pussy. Anri lay back on the van floor. She tried to grab onto something, anything as the heat began to rise.

“Oh!” the younger woman moaned. Her hands ended grabbing onto Erika’s long brown hair. The tugging made her lick faster and force her tongue in deeper. Her hot partner tastier than cake, Kit Kats, and blood punch combine. She let herself get lost in her taste, but this wasn’t satisfying enough. The otaku had to have more tonight. Lucky for her, she knew had to get her girlfriend perfectly wet.

Erika withdrew her tongue and sat up. Anri broke down whimpering.

“W-W-Why did you stop?” she asked. Erika flashed a devilish grin.

“Don’t worry, baby,” she said. “We’re about to really get it on.” The older woman lifted her girlfriend’s leg and pressed her pussy against hers. Anri’s body trembled as Erika started grinding her hips against hers. Nothing like good out scissoring on Valentine’s Day. Erika leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She went as far as to slip her tongue into Anri’s mouth. Her girlfriend didn’t mind tasting herself on Erika’s tongue. A small fee for the ride of pleasure her lover gave her night after night.

Erika slowly pulled away.

“Would you like more, Anri-chan?” she asked.

“Yes! Oh!” Anri cried. Erika grinded her hips faster and pulled her in closer. The van rocked as the windows started steaming up. The younger woman threw back her head, moaning.

“Erika-san, I can’t hold it!” she cried.

“Come for me, my maid!” her partner screamed. They were are to reach the climax when there came a tap on the window.

“Erika-san,” Anri said.

“Yes?” the older woman asked. Erika reached over and opened the door. Both women were greeted by a bright flashlight. A twenty-something cop stood outside of the van with a bright red face.

“Mika-pon!” Erika said. “I see you got the job!” At first, Officer Mikado stood staring at both ladies in a sweaty, naked embrace with their legs wrapped around their waists and their pussies pressed together. The poor cop’s jaw was dropped to the ground. Judging by the wide eyes and bright red face, clearly he wasn’t expecting to see this on patrol during the night shift. Erika tilted her head.

“What’s the matter, Mika-pon?” she asked. “Is this your first night on patrol?” The cop slowly nodded his head. Anri turned her head away just as red-faced.

“Did you want something, officer?” Erika asked. Mikado cleared his throat and shook his head.

“Uh… You guys have parked the van in a no parking zone,” he said. “And… And…” Mikado closed his eyes.

“Could you please… just… cover up?” he asked. “Please?”

“Alright,” Erika said. She felt around for a spare blanket in the van.

“Are you doing it?” Mikado asked.

“Yes, yes,” Erika said. She threw the blanket around both herself and Anri.

“Okay,” the older woman said. “We’re covered now.” Mikado lowered his hand and breathed out.

“Thanks,” he said. The cop cleared his throat again.

“You better now?” Erika asked.

“Yes,” Mikado said. “Anyway, you picked the van in a no parking zone and this is indecent exposure.” The older woman frowned.

“Oh please, officer,” she pleaded. “Can’t you just let us off with a warning just for tonight? It’s Valentine’s Day. I just wanted a nice, hot night with my girlfriend here. Please? Please?”

“I’m sorry,” Mikado said in a small voice as his face started to turn red again. “I’m only doing my job.” He pulled out his ticket pad and began writing out the ticket. Erika pouted.

“You’re no fun, Mika-pon!” she complained.

“I have to do this,” he said. The officer finished writing up the ticket and handed it to Erika.

“Do you need me to explain anything else?” he asked.

“No,” Anri said. Mikado tried to look at the accidental boob slip of his crush through the blanket.

“Okay… Uh… Good night,” he said. The ladies watched as the newbie officer ran away as fast as he could. Erika turned to Anri.

“Well, that ruined our night,” she said. “Want to take this home and finish up there?” Anri quietly nodded.

“Alright,” Erika said. The women got dressed and climbed back to the front of the van. Neither woman spoke as they drove home. Erika quietly swore to herself to make up for that orgasm someway, somehow.


	15. Shipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silly little short from a prompt on the Tumblr, OTP Prompts:
> 
> "Imagine Person A saying to Person B, “If real life was a fandom, people would ship us.” Bonus: Person A, never one to quit while they’re ahead, continues to say “There would be porn of us.” How Person B reacts is up to you."

Shipping

-Sunday Afternoon-

Erika loved to wind up Anri from time to time. What is she going to do today? The older woman turned to her girlfriend.

“If real life was a fandom, people would ship us,” she said.

“Uh-huh,” Anri said, looking at her phone while half-listening. Erika leaned in closer.

“There would be a porn of us,” she added. Anri looked up at her with big eyes.

“What?!” she yelped. Erika giggled.

“I can see it now,” she said. “You’d be the sweet little school girl. I would make a hot tutor or teacher.”

“Where are you getting this?”

“I would ask you to stay after class for some extra credit. Then I’d turn you over my knee and spank you.”

“B-B-But why?”

“You are just that hot. Anyway, I would take down your panties and eat your little pussy.” Erika paused. “Oh! I could be a doctor and you would be my patient. Or a queen with her maid. Or even vampire with her human maid.” She looked at Anri’s red face.

“Am I turning you on yet?” Erika asked. Her girlfriend couldn’t speak. Her cell phone hit the living room floor. The older woman walked away, smiling. She got what she wanted, but Erika knew that she would want more later on.


	16. Protect Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School AU. Anri is a bullied junior and Erika is the school idol. One day after school, Erika rescues Anri from three bullies and they end up growing close. Idea came from my good friend, An Ordinary Riceball.

Protect Her

Sonohara Anri was invisible. Parents were deceased and everyone practically ignored her. Well, everyone except the bullies. Every day at school was a nightmare for her. She couldn’t remember a day where her desk wasn’t scribbled on with hateful things, tripped, cornered to be taunted, or hit in the back of the head. Anri acted like she could handle it on the outside, but she went home and cried herself to sleep every night. Maybe one day, things will get better.

Karisawa Erika was the school idol. All of the guys wanted her and all of the girls wanted her and wanted to be her. Every morning, her locker was stuffed with love letters. Many boys would try to confess their feelings to her. Erika herself made good grades, was good at sports, and got along well with her peers. However, despite all of the attention showered on her, Erika felt lonely inside. Her admirers didn’t enjoy anyone getting close to her. Still, she wanted a special someone to enjoy the summer of youth with. This was senior year, after all.

Who knew one simple act would cause two paths to cross?

It all occurred after school. Erika had just left her fashion club for the day. She hadn’t planned to do much for her evening. Maybe some homework and watch some new yaoi she ordered over Amazon. Her plans changed when she heard a crashing noise. She turned to see three senior girls circled around a junior with glasses and big breasts. One of them slapped her in the face.

“Know your place, bitch!” she shouted.

“You think you’re so great, but you’re just lower than dirt!” the second girl yelled.

“Parasite!” the third girl shouted.

“Parasite!” she and her friends joined in. “Parasite! Parasite! Parasite! Parasite!”

“What’s going on here?” a loud voice asked. The three bullies turned to see Erika staring at them with her hands on her hips. They looked at her with big eyes.

“Erika-san!” the lead bully said. “We weren’t doing anything, we swear!” The school idol looked behind the bullies and spotted their victim on the floor, huddled in a ball.

“That doesn’t look like nothing,” Erika said. Her tone sounded so cold that the bullies froze. Their bravado broke when they caught the cold glare in their eyes.

“We’re so sorry!” they yelled, bowing. Erika watched as the bullies ran away. She turned her attention to the girl on the ground.

“Are you already?” the school idol asked. The girl on the floor stared at her with big eyes.

“W-W-Why would you do that?” she asked.

“I just don’t like bullies,” Erika said. She held out her hand to the other girl. “I’m Erika.” The other girl blinked at her at first.

“I’m Anri,” she said.

“Nice to meet you, Anri-chan,” Erika said.

\---------

From that day on, Erika would have Anri by her side. She would sit by her in class, walk with her to and from school, and sit by her at lunch. The junior girl didn’t know how to handle this. She used to be invisible. Now, all eyes are on her, glaring. More whispers about her followed behind her back. The bullying only seemed to get worse.

“Stay away from our idol!” their eyes told her. Erika, meanwhile, didn’t care. She appeared to have grown close to her new friend. Anri couldn’t figure it out. Why her? Why would the school idol want to hang around her so much? It felt too real to be a prank on her expense. Anri couldn’t figure it out.

“Hey, Erika-san?” she asked one afternoon as they prepared to leave school.

“Uh-hm?” the school idol asked. Anri looked down at her hands for a minute.

“Why do you hang around me so much?” she asked. “I mean… Why me? What exactly do you see in me?” Erika smiled as she lifted her head.

“Does there have to be a reason?” she asked. Anri stared at her with big eyes. She hadn’t realized how close she was at the moment. The junior girl felt her cheeks growing hot.

“I guess so…” she mumbled. The school idol giggled.

“Because I really like you,” Erika said. Anri’s eyes grew big.

“What?!” she asked.

“I believe I have fallen for you.”

Anri struggled to speak at first. Her knees felt like jelly. “B-B-But… But… why me?!” Erika pulled her into a close hug.

“You are so cute and dear to me,” she whispered in her ear. “I really want to protect you. I love you. I love you with all of my heart.”

“But what will the rest of the school think?” Anri asked. “They already hate me for being around you all of the time.”

“Let them think what they want,” she said. “All that matters is what you think of us.” The school idol kissed her on the hand.

“Will you be my sweetheart?” Erika asked. Anri’s heart started pounding. For a long time, she wanted to hear her say that. She couldn’t understand why; love was so foreign and lost to her.

“Can you show me what love is?” Anri asked.

“Anything you wish,” the school idol said. Her beloved friend’s face turned red as she nodded her head.

“Y-Y-Yes!” she yelped. Erika leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

“I love you, Anri-chan,” she murmured. Her new girlfriend opened her mouth to speak, but the school idol gently put her finger to her lips.

“You don’t have to say it until you are ready,” she said. Anri closed her mouth. She would have to get used to this love thing, but she wouldn’t be alone anymore.


	17. Married Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU OTP+prompt from the Tumblr OTP Prompts:
> 
> "Imagine your OTP+ in an arranged marriage, meeting for the first time on their wedding day. Now imagine them awkwardly getting to know each other and struggling through early married life together."
> 
> Special Guest: Walker Yumasaki

Married Life

Three rival yazuka gangs struck up an alliance. The bosses arranged for their children to marry. Today was the wedding day. Everything had to go right for the sake of the alliance. The two princesses and prince had never met each other before.

Erika from the Karisawa family sat in her room dressed in a Western style dress. This plan was her father’s idea. He was even giving his daughter and her new spouses a glamorous new house. She only just found out about this arrangement a week before the wedding.

“But I don’t even know them,” Erika complained after it was announced at dinner.

“You’ll meet them on your wedding day,” her father told her.

“But what if I don’t love them?”

“You will learn to love them. This for the alliance.”

Erika should’ve known. Her father only cared about what was best for the fraction. Which was why she stood in front of a mirror dressed in a puffy white dress and a veil to her hips. A knock came on her bedroom door.

“Erika-sama,” one of the maids said. “It’s time.” The bride sighed and rose to her feet. Might as well get this over with.

“Coming,” she said. Erika followed the maid out of the room.

\-------

The ceremony began at noon. A young man with narrowed eyes waited at the altar dressed in a black male wedding kimono. He came from the Yumasaki family. There were rumors that he was the illegitimate son of the boss and a call girl due to his blond hair. No one dared to speak of these on his special date. Instead, other pressing strange things became the topic of discussion among the guests.

“He’s marrying _two_ brides today?”

“It’s to create an alliance among the families.”

“How is this even possible?”

“This can’t be legal!”

Meanwhile, the groom straightened up his sleeves. He found himself imaging what his brides would look like. The mafia prince hoped they would be just as beautiful as the girls in the manga and anime he adored. His father hoped that this would pull him away from the 2-D world and into reality. The boss did his best to fight against the call girl and otaku rumors. Maybe his branch would save face with this marriage.

The guests stood up when the music began to play. Walker turned to see the first bride, Erika, walking down the aisle. Her long white dress bellowed out to the floor. She held a bouquet of white roses. The mafia prince tried to see through the veil as she walked closer. When she stood by him, the second bride walked down the aisle. This one wore a white wedding kimono and all of the traditional accessories. Her clothes could barely hide the shape of her big breasts. Both the groom and the other bride couldn’t help but stare. This young woman was said to be the daughter of the Sonohara family, the most powerful in Ikebukuro. How did the other two bosses manage to get her father to go along with this deal? The second bride joined her betrothed.

“Please take your seats,” the Shinto priest said. The guests sat down and the ceremony began. The brides and groom didn’t interact with each other until the reception. It was the husband to make the first move.

“I am Yumasaki Walker,” he said. “It looks like we are all married now. Would you mind telling me your names?”

“Erika,” Erika said.

“My name is Anri,” the other bride said. She kept her beautiful red eyes to herself. Erika rubbed on her shoulder.

“We’ll take good care of you,” she said. The older woman cuddled on her new wife. Anri pressed her lips together and nodded. Walker took hold of her hand, smiling. He and Erika could tell their new wife felt out of place with this arrangement. They had all just met after all. The other two would have to show their new wife what love was.

\--------

Married life after the wedding can be challenging. That can go double for an arranged marriage and the betrothed just met on their wedding day. Anri took it the hardest. The yakuza princess grew up in a sheltered world. She didn’t seem to know how to act around her new husband and wife. Walker and Erika did their best to bond with her.

“We want to love you,” Erika said.

“We’ll do our best for you,” Walker told her. Their words were genuine and filled with love, but Anri didn’t know how to handle it. Still, she made an effort to make this three-way marriage work. Erika and Walker told her they loved her every day. She could feel their love through their words and actions. But Anri felt awkward to reciprocate her feelings.

Still, she wanted to show them her feelings in a way.

One evening, Erika awoke to find Anri looking out their bedroom window.

“Anri-chan?” she asked. “What’s the matter?”

“Are you really happy?” her young wife asked.

“Of course I am. Are you happy?”

Anri put her hand to her chest. “I’m not sure if I am doing anything right with this.” Erika climbed out of bed and hugged her wife from behind.

“You’re doing just fine,” she whispered in her ear. “Walker’s happy. I’m happy. You just need to stay the way you are.”

“Is that all?” Anri asked.

“Yes.” Erika coupled against her wife with a dreamy smile. “I know you can’t say ‘I love you’ yet, but I know you will get there one day. Walker and I will wait for you.” Anri’s hands inched towards hers. Something about her wife’s words promised her that they could make this marriage for peace and maybe love.


	18. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dark and sad au from the prompt from the Tumblr, OTP Prompts:
> 
> "Person B is murdered and this causes person A to become evil. Bonus if your person A is the hero of the story and had some kind of super powers."
> 
> Special Guest: Kyohei Kadota

Revenge

-April 20th-

Body of a young woman was found in an apartment fire. Neighbors called the police when they saw smoke coming from the windows. Firefighters put out the blaze and discovered the body in the living room. Further details of the victim’s id and cause of death remain unknown.

\--------

This was Erika’s last job. She was going to get out of the assassin life. Last year, she had gotten married and her wife persuaded her to quit and go straight. Erika thanked her boss for the years she worked for him.

“You sure you want to do this?” he asked.

“Yep,” Erika said.

“We hate to see you go.”

“Yeah, but I feel it’s time, you know?”

“I wish you well.”

“Thanks, boss.” Erika bowed and headed home. On the way out, she noticed that she received a text from her wife, Anri, hours earlier.

“Can’t wait for you to come home. I have something to tell you. :)”

Erika spent the walk home wondering what her beloved wife had to tell her. She even stopped by their favorite bakery and bought a cake to celebrate her retirement. The ex-assassin could picture a beautiful life with her beloved Anri.

But when she got home, Erika noticed her neighbors crowding around outside of the apartment complex watching as the fire fighters were putting out the flames in one of the apartments. Curious, she went over to an on-looker.

“Excuse me,” she said. “What happened here?”

“Karisawa-san!” the neighbor gasped. “Oh my! You’re home early.”

“What happened?” Erika asked again. The neighbor nervously lowered his eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Karisawa-san,” he whispered. “Your apartment was set on fire and they found a body inside.” Erika’s mouth slowly moved up and down.

“What?” she asked.

“I’m so sorry,” the neighbor said.

“My Anri-chan. Where’s my Anri-chan?”

“We don’t know. She might have been the body in the apartment. There was a scream a little bit before I saw the smoke.”

Erika pushed her neighbor aside. She marched her way up to the first police officer she spotted.

“Officer!” the ex-assassin shouted. The burly man of a cop turned to her with dull eyes.

“Excuse me, but that’s my apartment you just put out,” Erika said. “I need to know if my wife’s okay.”

“What’s your wife’s name?” the cop asked.

“Anri,” the ex-assassin said.

“I can’t really say ma’am.”

“Please! I have to know if she’s okay or not!”

By this time, the coroners walked by with a body covered up by a sheet. Erika turned and lifted the top. She gasped and sank to her knees, trembling.

“No,” she murmured. “No.” The cop put his hand on her shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, miss,” he said.

“Um… excuse me, ma’am,” one of the coroners said. “One of the CSI’s found this while they were inspecting the apartment. Does it mean anything to you?” He handed Erika pregnancy test. Her stomach dropped when she saw the little pink plus sign. The sounds around her became muzzled. Not only did those bastards murder her wife, they killed an innocent baby too?

That night re-awoke something dark inside of Karisawa Erika.

\-------

In the next few days, different bodies of mobsters and their families turned up all over the city. The murders weren’t just a simple like getting shot or stabbed. These men, women, and children were tortured. Detective Kadota was called onto the case by the time the five murder took place. He walked into the fancy crime scene. The man walked by two queasy-looking police officer throwing up outside. Kadota had already seen the crime scene photos of the previous four murders. Was it natural for there to be so much red in the pictures? Most crime scenes didn’t bother him. But this…

Kadota braced himself for the horror when he made it to the door.

Just looking into the living room alone was covered in bright red. Blood decorated the walls, celling, and carpet. A third police officer stood over a body cut in half with no head, fingers, and penis. This looked just like the last victim. Kadota could already see what was coming next.

“How many more bodies?” he asked.

“One here and two in the back bedrooms,” the cop answered.

“Any id of the victims?”

“This one was Okazawa, the underboss of Suzuki Kenji. The two in the back are the children of his girlfriend. They were both boys about six and four.”

“And the girlfriend?”

“She was beaten up pretty badly in the hospital.”

“But she’s still alive?”

“Barely, but yes.”

“I see.” Kadota took all of this in. “Who did you say the underboss was again?”

“Suzuki Kenji,” the other cop said,

“That would explain everything.”

“What do you mean?”

“Did the other four men work for Suzuki Kenji?”

“How did you know?”

Kadota looked at his colleague. “I think I know who did this.”

“Huh?” The cop noticed the sharp look in the other man’s eye. “What’s on your mind?”

“I think I know who the killer is,” Kadota said.

“Who is it?” the cop asked. The detective turned and walked off.

“Kadota?” the cop asked. Kadota already knew where to look.

\---------

10:00 p.m.

On a hutch, the detective tracked down the “slaughter house” where his friend used to work. Kadota had the spare keys in hand. He braced himself as he unlocked the garage door.

\----------

This would be the last job.

Erika stared her former boss in the eye. The fat bastard sat tied up in front of her, gagged up. His captor held a giant cleaver covered in blood in her hand. For a day and a half, she didn’t stop torturing the old man. Erika told herself it was all for Anri and the baby. After this bastard was dead, maybe she could finally avenge their deaths. She stood before him with tears in her eyes. Why couldn’t she bring herself to deliver the final blow?

Suzuki tried to speak in his gag.

“What is it now?” Erika asked. She reached forward and ripped off the tape. Suzuki coughed and gagged.

“Erika-san, why are you doing this?” he whimpered.

“Why did you kill my Anri-chan?” she asked. The fat man broke down laughing.

“What’s the matter?” Erika asked. Suzuki shook his head.

“Do you really think you live a normal life now?” he asked. “It wasn’t going to last. I trained you to be a killer and you’re always going to be a killer. That little wife of yours was going to take you away from me.”

“She really loved me! Anri-chan didn’t care about my past. She loved me for me! We were trying to have a baby!”

“And what kind of life would you give that kid?”

“The best we could’ve given them!” Erika threw down the cleaver and pulled out a gun. “Say your last words.”

“You will never be happy, Erika-san!” Suzuki shouted. “What will killing me proof? Your wife is dead and she’s never coming back!”

“Shut up! Erika shouted. She pulled the trigger five times. The ex-assassin dropped the gun by her side, panting.

“Erika!” she heard someone shout. Erika turned to see Kadota staring her down with the garage key in his hand. The ex-assassin chuckled to herself.

“How did you find me, Dotachin?” she asked.

“You used to come here to kill your targets,” he said. The detective slowed down his steps as he got closer.

“Don’t!” Erika shouted. Kadota froze.

“Erika, this isn’t you,” he said. “Why are you doing this?”

“My former boss had Anri-chan murdered,” she said.

“What?” the detective asked. Erika’s smile looked so hollow, just like her tired eyes.

“I tried to leave and go straight,” she said. “That sleazy asshole had my beloved Anri-chan murdered because they didn’t want me to quit. He had his thugs beat her to death and burn down our apartment.” She tightly clutched the gun by her side.

“I tracked them all down and killed them,” Erika said. “The men that killed Anri-chan, the man who arranged the hit, the underboss, and finally this asshole.”

“But their families too?”

“I wanted those bastards to feel my pain before I tortured and killed them.”

“But they were innocent.”

“Then I had to be a villain to avenge my Anri-chan.” Erika felt her legs trembling. “It’s funny, I don’t really feel anything anymore. I thought that I would be at peace after I killed them all. But now, I feel nothing. What’s the point of going on without Anri-chan anymore?” She moved the gun under her chin.

“Erika, no!” Kadota shouted. Hot tears streamed down the ex-assassin’s cheeks as she smiled a broken smile.

“You want to know the worst part about this?” she asked. “Anri-chan was pregnant. After months of trying with donors and we finally conceived. Not only did those bastards kill my wife, but they killed an innocent baby as well.”

Erika pulled the trigger. Everything was silent as she fell to the ground.

\----------

On a beach in the twilight, Erika stood beside Anri. Her wife held a little baby sleeping in her arms.

“You made it,” Anri said in a soft voice. For once since her mission started, Erika felt at peace. The couple shared a kiss before waiting the sun rise just like they had did on their honeymoon.


	19. Physical Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU prompt based off of a prompt from the Tumblr, Idea Garden:
> 
> "A car accident lands Character A in physical therapy. Her physical therapist, Character B, is tough on her, but gentle and encouraging. As Character A improves, Character B is sad that their time is coming to an end. Character B faces her fears and asks Character A out."
> 
> Special Guests: Saki Mikajima, Masaomi Kida, and Mikado Ryugamine

Physical Therapy

-New Year’s Day-

The new year was supposed to bring hope and new dreams. People went out to the shrines to wish for better things. Not for Sonohara Anri. She sat in a wheelchair in the middle of a physical therapy center. On Christmas Eve, Mikado, Masaomi, Saki, and Anri went up to Hokkaido for the Christmas weekend. There had been a heavy snow storm the previous night before. Saki was worried about the drive back to Ikebukuro.

“Maybe we should wait it out a little bit longer,” she said.

“It should be fine,” Masaomi said. “The roads should be cleared up by morning.” They planned to head home on Christmas night. The girls still had their worries about the snow storm from last night. The road was still frozen over. Masaomi was driving that night. He hadn’t driven on icy roads before.

“Please be careful,” Saki pleaded as she held his arm.

“Okay,” he assured her. But nature had to make that an impossible challenge. The road was iced over so badly that the van they were driving in was sliding all over the highway.

“Maybe we should stop!” Anri said.

“The breaks aren’t working!” Masaomi shouted.

“What?!” the other three friends shouted. Before they knew it, the van slid off the road at full speed and crashed into a ditch. Nobody died, but they ended up in the hospital. Saki and Mikado had minor injuries, but Anri took the worst of the crash. No sooner had Masaomi asked if everyone was alright, a truck skid along the road at a high speed and hit the side that Anri and he were on. They and the other driver had longer stays in the hospital. It got worse when Anri said that she couldn’t feel her legs. The doctors ran tests and found that she was paralyzed from the waist down. She stared at them wide-eyed.

“Will I be able to walk again?” Anri asked.

“There is a small chance,” the doctor said. “You will need physical therapy to help you.”

“I’ll take it,” she said in a small voice.

\--------

Anri hadn’t planned on spending New Year’s in the physical therapy center. She wondered what her therapist would be like. Rumors said they were tough, but fair around this place. Maybe hers would be just as that. Still, Anri had to make a good first impression today. It was amazing that managed to squeeze her in at the last minute over the holidays. Initially, Anri thought she would laid up in bed until January third. On the thirtieth of December, the doctors told her that they had found a spot for her. Right now, Anri had more butterflies in her stomach.

She lifted her head when footsteps approached her.

A woman with dark brown hair pinned up to the side stood in front of her with a clipboard. She wore Sword Art Online sweats and whistle around her neck.

“Are you Sonohara Anri?” the woman asked.

“Yes,” Anri said. The woman pulled out her clipboard and clipped on her pen.

“Great,” she said. “My name is Karisawa Erika and I will be your physical therapist for the next six months.” Well, she seemed nice.

“I won’t go easy on you,” Erika said. “I only work with those who want to get better and are willing to do the work. Are you willing to do the work?” Anri pressed her lips together.

“Yes,” she said.

“Good,” her therapist said. She took a look at her chart. “Let’s see, it says you were in an accident around Christmastime and you had some paralysis from the waist down. How have you been doing?”

“Fine, I guess,” Anri said.

“Any back pains?”

“Not really.”

“Good, good.” Erika took down quick notes. “Are you allergic to anything?”

“No.”

“Good to know. I think I have a solid regiment that will work out just for you. We will begin your therapy right now.”

Anri gave her a puzzled look. “Right now?”

“Yeah,” Erika said. “We have to start right away. The longer we wait, the less chances you’ll be able to walk again.” The patient kind of stared at her nervously before chuckling. Erika’s grin made it that much uncomfortable.

\--------

Erika wasn’t joking when she said she wouldn’t go easy on Anri. The exercises were like boot camp with a drill sergeant. The patient did feel the pressure of trying.

“Come on!” Erika shouted in the morning. “You can’t quit on me now!” Anri did her best not to complain. Her physical therapist would not hear of it.

“Complaining won’t help you!” Erika shouted on day three. “You have to keep trying!” Anri thought that her body toned up some while working with the bars and balls.

“Why is she so hard on you?” Saki asked in February. Anri and shook her head.

“I don’t mind,” she said. “She’s nice. Erika-san’s really helpful.”

“Erika-san?”

“She can be tough, but she’s really nice. Erika-san does give me nice treats when our sessions are over.”

“And how is your therapy going?”

“Really good. I’ll be able to use a cane to walk by June. Erika-san has been doing such a great job with me.” When Anri spoke, she seemed to have a faint glow in her demeanor. Her voice would perk whenever she talked about Erika. Saki could’ve sworn that her friend’s cheeks were even pretty pink right now.

“I’m just glad that you are improving on your condition,” she told Anri instead.

“Thank you,” the patient said. “How is Masaomi doing with his therapy?”

“Very well,” Saki said.

“That’s good to hear. How long does he have left?”

“Three months. And you?

“Four months.”

“I wish you luck.”

“Thank you.”

Both women went their separate ways.

\----------

By June, Erika began to feel sad. Her time with Anri was about up. Her dear patient could now walk with a cane. It was a triumph in April when the younger woman could take little baby steps towards her. Erika stood up clapping. When Anri stood next to her with her cane, the physical therapist said, “I knew you could do it.”

But today was Anri’s graduation.

It hurt Erika’s heart even more because the women had grown close over the six months. This was the first time that the physical therapist opened up to a patient. She felt so relaxed around Anri and wanted to push her to do her best and recover. Erika only acted like a drill sergeant to her patient, but only because she wanted her to succeed. By May, Erika came to realize little things between her and Anri. Her mornings at work became more exciting because she would look forward to helping her patient on Wednesdays and the weekends. Erika gave Anri her phone number on day one, not thinking much about it. However, the phone calls evolved into a more personal nature. Erika noticed that Anri was a sweet, modest woman who was doing her best to walk again. Conversations between them who low-energy, but deeply meaningful. Plus, Anri had one killer body with those full breasts and slender figure. The glasses were the icing on the foxy cake.

However, work policies prevent physical therapists from dating their patients. Erika tried to keep a professional relationship between Anri and herself. But the more time they spent together, the harder it was to deny personal feelings. Now, today was graduation and Anri would be gone out of her life forever.

Not if Erika was going to do anything about it. She would have to ask her out today. If Anri said yes, great. If she said no, oh well, at least she asked.

“I want to thank you for help me with my therapy,” Anri said on graduation day. She bowed and turned to leave. Erika gulped as she went in for the plunge.

“Anri-san, wait!” she shouted. The former patient looked over her shoulder. Erika puffed out her chest.

“I know this sounds sudden, but I really like you. In fact, I think I’ve fallen for you. Would you go out on a date with me?” Anri turned with bright red cheeks.

“Erika-san, you feel that way about me?” she asked. Erika slowly nodded once. She waited for the cute ex-patient’s response.

“Yes!” Anri said quickly. The physical therapist’s jaw dropped.

“Are you serious?” she asked.

“I have quite grown attached to you,” her former patient admitted. “I will go out with you.” Erika looked like she would fly away to the clouds.

“How does Friday sound?” she asked.

“I can do Friday,” Anri said.

“Great, I’ll pick you up at six.” Erika walked over and kissed Anri on the lips. The ex-patient couldn’t resist and kissed her soon-to-be lover.


	20. Dollars Confession Chatroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Idea Garden:
> 
> "0316 - User113975: Sooo….There’s This Girl I Like….: Two women anonymously chat to each other about the women they’re interested in, in real life. Each other."

Dollars Confession Chatroom

Mikado opened a confession chatroom on the Dollars web site. This could only go so well.

Saika: Is anybody here?

Kahlua Milk: I’m here.

Saika: What is this part of the chatroom?

Kahlua Milk; I think you have to put up confessions on here. They have been pretty entertaining so far.

Saika: Isn’t that a little too personal?

Kahlua Milk: I guess it’s because of the internet they feel safe to do say whatever they want. Do you have a confession yourself?

Saika: Well… There is somebody I like.

Kahlua Milk: Oh? Who is it?

Saika: It’s a woman.

Kahlua Milk: What’s she like?

Saika: Loud, wild, but she’s a good person. She’s also a fujoshi and loves to cosplay. She’s an otaku, in fact.

Kahlua Milk: She sounds like a catch. Have you told her how you felt yet?

Saika: I couldn’t do that! It’s too embarrassing! What if she’s straight? I have seen her around this guy who’s also an otaku like she is. They look really close to each other.

Kahlua Milk: I’m sure the guy wouldn’t mind. He’s probably open-minded, not that I would know personally. He might want this otaku girl you like to be happy.

Saika: And what about you? What confessions do you have?

Kahlua Milk: Me? There is a girl that I like myself.

Saika: What is she like?

Kahlua Milk: Shy and really cute with big breasts and glasses. She also has this cool demon sword that if she cuts you, you will become one of her children.

Saika: Scary!

Kahlua Milk: I don’t think it is. She’s really great. I would love her, no matter what she was. I just think she’s the best.

Saika: Wow!

Kahlua Milk: You know what we should do? We should go out tomorrow and confess our feelings to the girls we love.

Saika: What?!

Kahlua Milk: What do we have to lose? It’s better than to just come out with it than to let it pass you by.

Saika: But what if she doesn’t like me back?

Kahlua Milk: You won’t know until you do it.

Saika: Alright…

Kahlua Milk: Great! We’ll confess our feels to them in Ikebukuro West Park! I’ll send her the text right now.

\--------

In reality, a new text message popped up on Anri’s screen.

“What is this?” she asked. She tapped the screen to open it. Her eyes widened when she read the text.

“No way…” Anri said.

-Sunday Morning-

Erika and Anri met up at Ikebukuro West Park. The shock of realization finally hit when they met face to face.

“Saika?” Erika asked.

“Kahlua Milk?” Anri asked. Cupid’s arrow was quick to fly.

“I love you so much, Anri-chan!” Erika was quick to say. Anri’s cheeks turned bright red.

“I love you too,” she said in a small voice. Erika pulled her into her arms and snuggled against her new girlfriend.


	21. Snow Brides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erika and Anri get married in winter now that gay marriage in legal in Japan

Snow Brides

Every girl has dreamed about her wedding day at some point in her life. Erika had her own ideas for her wedding. Anri would look great in a wedding kimono. Three days earlier, she finally took the plunge.

Erika took Anri out to Ikebukuro West Park. Her girlfriend didn’t know what she called her out here. She couldn’t help but notice that Erika had a mischievous smile on her face as they walk around the park.

“What did you want to talk about?” Anri asked. Her girlfriend got down on one knee and held out a little black ring box. The light pink diamond caught the weak winter sun.

“Anri-chan, will you marry me?” she asked. Anri stood with bright red cheeks and stammering.

“Erika-san! Whoa! I… I…” she said.

“Please?” Erika asked. Anri looked around to see a small crowd of on-lookers starting to form.

“Y-Y-Yes!” she yelped. Anri slid the ring on her finger as the people clapped.

“It fits!” she said.

“I’m so glad!” Erika said. She stood up and kissed her fiancée.

\--------

Erika and Anri dove right into planning the wedding. The older woman had always wanted a winter wedding. Anri would make a lovely snow bride.

“Hey Anri-chan,” Erika said.

“Hm?” her fiancée asked.

“Let’s have the wedding near Christmas time,” the older woman said. She held up her fingers in the shape of a rectangle. “I think you would look beautiful in the snow.”

“But won’t be too cold?” Anri asked.

“It’ll be fine. Who you inviting?”

“Mikado-san, Masaomi-san, Saki-chan, Mika-chan, Seiji-san, Celty-san, and Shinra-san.”

“That sounds great.”

“And who are you inviting?”

“Just Dotachin, Yumacha, and Saburo.”

“Okay.”

Erika took a moment to take about the wedding planning. “I wouldn’t mind having a small wedding in the snow.” Another thought crossed her mind.

“Who’s going to give you away?” Erika asked. Anri lowered her head.

“I hadn’t thought about that…” she said in a small voice.

“Oh,” her fiancée said. “I’m so sorry. I forgot…” Anri shook her head.

“It’s okay,” she said. “I have somebody who can give me away.”

“Alright,” Erika said. The ladies spent the whole night planning their wedding. The whole time, the older woman giggled to herself.

\---------

Their wedding was on Christmas Eve. Gay marriage had become legal through most of Japan by now. Erika and Anri would hold their wedding in a courthouse. Around ten in the morning, Erika waited at the steps in a fancy red, pink, and gold kimono. Little snowflakes fell in her hair. She left before Anri did. The brides agreed not to see each other until the wedding. Erika watched as all the guests made their way to the courthouse.

“Good luck,” Walker, her best man, said. Erika smiled.

“Thanks,” she said.

“Do you want me to wait with you out here?”

The bride shook her head. “Nah, I’m good.”

“When is she supposed to arrive?”

“About twelve.”

“I see.”

“You should head inside now.”

“Alright.” Walker turned and headed into the courthouse.

Around noon, a black limo pulled into the parking lot. Erika’s heart did little flips in her chest. Two yakuza men walked around to the back and opened the door. Anri emerged from the car like a princess from the heavens. Her pristine white kimono rivaled the snow on the ground. Akabayashi walked the bride up to her fiancée. Erika broke into a smile of pride.

“You look beautiful,” she said. Anri blushed.

“Thank you,” the bride whispered. Erika put her arm around her waist.

“Let’s go get married,” she whispered. Akabayashi followed the brides into the courthouse.

The ceremony went on for an hour and a half. Erika and Anri were married before their beloved friends. Akabayashi gave Anri away to Erika in place of her father. The lovely brides exchanged vows.

“Karisawa Erika, do you take Anri to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and honor in sickness and in health until death do you part?” the judge asked.

“I do,” Erika said.

“Sonohara Anri, do you take Erika to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and honor in sickness and in health until death do you part?” the judge asked.

“I do,” Anri said in a quiet voice.

“I now pronounce you beautiful wives,” the judge said. “You may now kiss.” Everyone applauded as Erika and Anri kissed.

The reception was held at Russia Sushi. Anri was glowing the whole time. Erika kissed her on the cheek.

“I love you, Anri-chan,” she whispered.

“I love you too,” her wife said back. The couple would have their honeymoon in Okinawa. Their friends saw them off at the airport. On the plane, Erika held Anri’s hand. They would start married life together when the plane landed.


	22. After Hours Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecchi AU from the tumblr, Idea Garden:
> 
> "After Hours: A female CEO and her secretary get down and dirty after hours."

After Hours Shift

Erika stretched her arms over her head at her desk.

“Whew!” she said. “Today was really long.” Another long ass work day began winding down. Erika was just glad to see the salarymen go home. Granted, she did care about them, she was just sick of seeing their faces day after day. She found herself surrounded by men. Sometimes, she would ship different employees together in her head. Half out of boredom and half out of happy lust. However, Erika had her own secret desires.

The boss turned and glanced at her cute secretary, Sonohara Anri, standing in the doorway.

“Wouldn’t you say?” Erika asked.

“Yes,” her secretary murmured. Anri looked pretty cute. She was everything that Erika could ask for in a secretary. Slender figure, giant breasts, shy, sweet, and loyal. The boss had her own fantasies every time she looked at her. Tonight, they would be alone together for the first time.

“Anri-san,” Erika said.

“Yes ma’am?” Anri asked.

“We’ll finish up a little paperwork before we go,” she said.

“Okay,” her secretary said. Anri sat down across from her boss at her desk. Erika handed her a stack of papers and they got to work. The boss secretly watched her secretary work.

“Tell me, Anri-san, do you have boyfriend?” she asked.

“No,” Anri said.

“I see,” Erika said. “Have you ever been intimate?”

Her secretary looked up at her with big eyes. “What?!”

“Have you slept with anyone lately?”

Anri’s face turned bright red. “Isn’t that a little personal?”

“Are you virgin?”

“Erika-san! This is sexual harassment!”

The boss leaned close, taking her secretary by the cheeks. Her lips curved into a hungry smile. For so long she had held back on her lustful thoughts about her beloved secretary. No night ever seemed right. Tonight, they were all alone in her office. Erika licked her lips.

“You look like the submissive type,” she said.

“E-E-Excuse me?” Anri asked. Erika leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Her secretary panicked as her face turned red. The boss pushed her back onto the floor. Erika sat up with a hungry look in her eyes.

“Erika-san! W-W-What are you doing?” she asked. Her boss gently put her finger to her lips.

“Shhh,” the boss whispered. “Just go with it.” Anri stared at her with big eyes. Erika snickered at the way her secretary stared at her.

“You know,” she said. “You are quite cute like this, Anri-chan.” The boss reached down and opened the younger woman’s crisp white blouse. A little bit blood escaped from her nose when she saw Anri’s black and red lacy bra.

“Oh!” Erika said. “Who’s this little piece for?”

“N-N-No one!” Anri cried.

“Oh? Not even for any crush here at this company?”

“No!”

“You are so fun to wind up,” her boss said, laughing. Before Anri could say another word, she moaned when she felt Erika’s fingertips slide down her skirt and into her panties.

“Oh…” Anri murmured. Her boss looked her in the eye.

“You like that, huh?” she asked as her fingers slowly moved against Anri’s lower lips. Erika moved with such skill. Her precious secretary’s face turned bright red.

“Yes!” she yelped.

“Would Anri-chan like more?” Erika purred in her ear.

“Yes!” the other woman cried. Her boss nuzzled her on the ear before licking the lobe. Anri shivered under the sensation.

“There is plenty more coming from there,” Erika said as she found the other woman’s clit. “After all, we have all night together.” She muzzled Anri’s moans with an open-mouthed kiss. This time, the secretary didn’t resist. Maybe this job had some perks that she was unaware of. Erika pulled her mouth away, but not her fingers.

“Now, shall we begin the _real_ night shift?” she asked in a seductive tone.


	23. Blood Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW AU from the Tumblr, "Idea Garden":
> 
> "0319 - Monthly Visitor: A lesbian vampire has fun with her human come period time."

Blood Treat

Every woman hates that time of the month. Cramps, bloated, discomfort, tiredness, and ruined panties. Anri was a little bit different. She didn’t like her times of the month, but something, or rather, someone made it a little bit more bearable.

Anri began closing up the antique shop for the night. Suddenly, the room started to get very chilly. A small smile came onto her face.

“Oh, it’s you,” she said. The young woman turned to see a pale, older woman smirking at her.

“Well, hello, my love,” she said. Anri’s face turned red. The woman raised her eyebrow.

“Aw, don’t act all shy around me,” she said. “We are _really_ close after all.”

“This is true,” Anri mumbled. The woman lifted her face towards hers.

“Still, I think it’s cute when you act all shy,” she said. The woman moved in closer. The scent of fresh blood already tickled her nose.

“You smell good,” she purred.

“Erika!” Anri yelped. “Not out here!” Her monthly lover gave her a pouty look.

“Aww, don’t tell me you’re ashamed of me,” she said. Anri quickly shook her head.

“It’s not that!” she yelped.

She tilted her head. “Then… What is it?”

Anri shook her head. “It’s nothing.” Erika smiled like a hungry cat.

“Kiss me,” she said. Her human lover hesitated at first. Every month, it was like this. She should be used to this by now. What was it about Erika that made her so nervous? The overpowering elegance? The pearly white fangs? Her powerful taste for blood? All of these?

Anri found herself surrendering into the kiss. Erika playfully pushed herself against the wall. Her hands groped along Anri’s slender body. The younger woman couldn’t help but laugh as fingertips brushed against her giant breasts.

“You really are ticklish, aren’t you?” Erika asked. Her hands stayed on Anri’s breasts before this moved down to the girl’s hips. The human woman’s skirt went up around her waist. Erika eyes her red-laced panties.

“Ooo, you were my favorite panties on you,” she said. “You know me so well.” Anri’s face was as red as her panties. Erika leaned into her ear.

“Spread your legs for me,” she said. Her human lover’s body grew stiff.

“Come on,” Erika said. “Do it. You’re making me hungry!” Anri slowly parted her thighs as if under a spell. Her hungry lover slid her panties down to her ankles. The younger woman closed her eyes as that devilish tongue slipped between her bloody lips.

Erika bathed her tongue in the blood and juices. This time of the month was perfect. She didn’t have to bring harm to her lover to taste that sweet, sweet blood of hers. The seductive woman forced her tongue in deeper. She took in Anri’s loud moans. Her lips curved into a naughty smile. The first time she tasted her human lover was all it took to get hooked. From that point onwards, she had to have more.

Anri didn’t remember how this obsession began. She just knew she couldn’t quit this wild mistress. Erika wouldn’t let her go either. Three years and it still came as a shock to her. But why wouldn’t she try and chase Erika away? Anri couldn’t answer that herself. All she could do was let this wild woman take her. She buried her fingers in Erika’s brown hair.

“More,” Anri murmured. “Please… Give me more!” Her eyes rolled back into her head as she moaned. Erika was more than happy to comply. She had to have more. The blood and juices were like ecstasy. She had many lovers before in the past. But none of them could measure up to Anri. A willing partner always tasted the best. Women on their cycle made the best tasting to Erika in her humble opinion.

“Erika-san!” Anri cried. “I… I’m going to come!” The older woman buried her face deeper between Erika’s face. She wanted all that her human lover that had to offer.

_Come for me, my love!_

Anri let loose a mix of cum and blood. Erika drank up like a greedy little child. She finally withdrew her tongue and sat back, smirking and licking her face clean.

“You are just as tasty as ever,” the older woman said. Anri sat to her knees, panting.

“Are you going to kiss me again?” she asked. Erika tilted her head.

“Aw, why not?” she asked. Anri trembled.

“It’s kind of gross,” she said. Erika pouted at her like a little child.

“Don’t be like that,” she said. “I love you so much.”

“Yes, I love you too,” Anri said.

“Can I at least kiss you on the cheek?”

Her human lover lay on the floor, panting. “Alright.” Erika crawled forward and kissed her on the cheek. She lay beside Anri as dozed off. They were going to do this tomorrow and the following two days too.


	24. Experimation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> University AU from the prompt from the Tumblr, Idea Garden:
> 
> "0321 - Experiment and Find Yourself: University freshmen experiment with each other and find themselves."

Experimentation

College is hard to get into. Those who do get in have interesting experiences that shape their adult lives. Sexuality happens to be one of those persistent topics of said experiences. Anri and her roommate, Erika, had gotten close ever since they started college together. She grew up a sheltered girl who didn’t make friends or fall in love easily. Erika was different from all of the other people she had encountered in her life. First off, she was a fujoshi. Erika had her side of the room decorated in Boys’ Love. Guys found it rather off-putting when they went to visit the girls’ dorm. Still, she wouldn’t take it down.

“Why do you like BL so much?” Anri asked one Sunday afternoon.

“It’s just perfect!” Erika said. Still, her roommate was a good woman. She always stuck up for Anri and protected her from the bullies. In return, Anri started warming up to people and being a little more social. Still, something stronger had been building between them. She couldn’t quite put a label on it just yet. The freshman didn’t know how to pursue it either.

That all changed on one warm Sunday in spring.

Erika was reading another BL manga when she glanced over at her roommate.

“Have you ever kisses a girl before, Anri?” she asked. Her roommate sat up with big eyes.

“What?!” she asked. Erika set aside her manga.

“I always wanted to know what it was like to kiss a girl,” she said. Her tone changed to a low, seductive one. She stood up and walked over to Anri’s side of the room. Erika pouted when she came within inches of her fellow freshman.

“Come on, please?” she pleaded. “Just one little kiss.” Anri felt her heart racing as her eyes shifted around the room. Erika always had this strange power over her. The other freshman stared deep into her eyes. One kiss wouldn’t hurt, right? Just one kiss…

Anri reluctantly leaned forward and gave Erika a little kiss. She pulled back quick enough, but she was still blushing.

“Oh…” the freshman girl murmured. Erika gave her a puzzled look.

“Was that your first kiss?” she asked. Anri slowly nodded. Her roommate gave her cat-like smile.

“So, how was it?” she asked.

“I… I… I don’t know,” Anri said. Erika leaned in and kissed her again. This time, roommate slowly took her hold of her. The other freshman pushed her back onto the bed. Erika looked into her scarlet eyes.

“I always wanted to try this,” she confessed.

“But… I’m not gay,” Anri said.

“How can you be sure of that?”

“I… I don’t… know…”

Erika gently put her finger to her lips. “Well then, let’s find out together.” She leaned and kissed Anri again. This time, the other freshman didn’t resist. She seemed to melt in Erika’s arms. Her roommate slowly slipped her tongue into Anri’s mouth. The freshman girl jumped at the sensation. Erika slowly pulled away.

“Too much?” she asked. Anri blushed as she shook her head.

“No!” she said. “This is… amazing!”

“I want to do more,” Erika said. “Is that okay with you?”

“Yes…” her roommate said, breathlessly. The fujoshi kissed her crush again. Anri felt more than happy to kiss her back. Erika’s right hand moved down into her short shorts and past her panties. Her roommate gasped in her mouth as fingertips brushed against her lower lips. Erika gently circled the clit before going in. Anri’s hips bucked forward as her roommate smiled into the kiss. So she was into this? Good to know.

Erika broke off the kiss and stared down at her roommate, all without stopping her fingers.

“Do you enjoy this?” she asked.

“Yes!” Anri said in almost a yelp. Her roommate giggled and kissed her on the forehead.

“I think I like experimenting with you,” Erika said.

“When did you get so good with your fingers?”

“Practice on myself and girl’s love hentai.”

“I thought you liked BL only. Oh!”

“I switch from time to time. Enough about me. What do you want?”

“I… I don’t know…”

“Do you want more of this?” Erika slowly pushed her fingers in deeper. Anri threw back her head, moaning.

“Oh yes!” she cried. “Oh!” Erika stole a quick kiss from her.

“Alright,” she said. “We can do that.”


	25. The Secret Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinky prompt from the "Idea Garden":
> 
> "0345 - Two-Way: Character A watches Character B and Character C on the other side of a two-way mirror."
> 
> Special Guest: Walker Yumasaki

The Secret Room

Everyone knew that Erika and Anri were close. Maybe closer than average. Their friends played the guessing game of if they were really dating or not. Half said that they were and the other half thought of them as sisters. Erika giggled at the question while Anri blushed. The ladies never gave anyone a straight answer. Well, one friend would find out the answer for himself.

Karaoke night on Friday. Walker had invited the ladies out for a night of singing and goofing around. The night started off innocent enough. Erika and Walker did most of the singing. Anri sat on the couch, watching. They looked like they were enjoying themselves in songs from 90’s magical girl anime. Erika panted at the end of the song.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” she said.

“Alright,” Walker said as he was scrolling through for the next song. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted his fellow otaku leaning down and whispering something in Anri’s ear. The younger girl got up and followed Erika out of the room. At first, Walker didn’t think much of it.

An hour passed and the girls hadn’t returned. Walker tilted his head.

“I hope they are okay,” he said to himself. The otaku wandered out of the room to look for his female companions. The hallway felt strangely quiet towards the bathroom. Walker didn’t plan on going inside. He would just knock on the door and ask if everything was okay in there. Simple, right?

He about made it to the bathrooms when something caught his eye. Walker backed up when he saw the wall looking shiny. Only, it wasn’t a wall as he tapped on the surface to find out.

“Glass?” he asked. Walker looked through the blackened glass, curious. He hadn’t expected to see what was on the other side.

Erika pinned Anri against the wall and leaned in for a kiss. The younger girl put up her hands at first, but then gave into the kiss. Erika groped all over her secret lover against the wall. Walker’s nose started to bleed.

“Erika… with Anri… So it is true!” he said. His squinted eyes wouldn’t let him look away from the hot girl-on-girl action unfolding on the other side of the mirror. Had this room always been here?

Meanwhile, Erika reached over and slid Anri’s dress over her head. She reached behind and unclipped her younger lover’s bra. The white lace material slid from Anri’s shoulders and hit the floor. Erika knelt down and put her mouth to the younger girl’s nipples. Her lover’s face became so red as she threw back her head and moaned. The older woman’s right hand moved down into Anri’s panties.

Walker wished so much that he could hear the sounds with the erotic picture. Good thing the girls couldn’t see him, but he could see them. He began to entertain the idea of threesomes with Erika and Anri. Watching them get it on was better than singing anime theme songs all night. It didn’t take him long to stick his hand down in his jeans and start stroking himself. Walker kept his eyes fixed on the girls as the action got hot on both sides of the mirror.

\-------

Walker made it back to the room and pretended that nothing happened. Erika and Anri walked inside, looking as presentable as they could. Despite the sweat all over Anri’s body, they didn’t say a word. Walker smiled to himself.

“Everything okay?” he asked.

“Yes,” Erika said, flashing a V-sign. Anri turned away, blushing.

“Right…” Walker replied, trying not to snicker as he reflected back on the girl-on-girl show he saw moments earlier.


	26. Ghost in Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW AU from the prompt on Idea Garden:
> 
> "0362 - Silk Negligee: When your Character A sleeps, they dream of an attractive man/woman. Each night, the dreams feel more real. It turns out the attractive vision is actually the ghost of someone who died in Character A’s home. Tonight’s dream involves a silk negligee."

Ghost in Silk

“Thank you for helping with this, Akabayashi-san,” Anri said as the mobster carried the last box out of the car.

“I don’t mind,” he said. “I had nothing to do today anyway.” This new apartment was roomier than the last one she grew up in. It was time for a new place. Mikado and Masaomi helped her pick out the place online. After the tour, Anri liked what she saw. However, something the real estate agent said still nagged her.

“Akabayashi-san,” Anri said.

“Yes?” the yazuka man asked.

“Do you think this place is haunted?”

“No. Why would you think that?”

The young woman shook her head. “No reason, it was just a thought.”

“Did the realtor say something that upset you?”

Anri shook her head. “No, it’s nothing. Just a thought.”  Akabayashi helped Anri finish unpacking and departed once everything was set up.

\---------

It started with the dreams.

The first night, Anri dreamt of a woman with long dark brown hair. This lady was first in the shower with the hot water running down her body. The steam did little to hide such a beauty. Anri had never seen her before in her life. She knew that she shouldn’t be watching, but the dangerous curves held her attention. She could feel the heat forming between her own legs. The young woman gulped as she stared at the lady in shower. Something about this other woman was just so…

In the dream, Anri’s heart raced as her eyes trailed down her back. The water glistened against her skin. She couldn’t see her face, however. Anri’s heart raced as she watched. Suddenly, the woman in the shower turned around. She said something to her.

“Come join me.”

Anri awoke panting and covered in sweat. She gulped as her eyes shifted around in the darkness.

“What was that?” the young woman asked herself. She put her hands to her heavy chest. Anri began to remember the rumor about her apartment. The realtor told her that previous owner died while having sex and wasn’t satisfied. Anri shook her head. That couldn’t be right. There was Celty in Ikebukuro, but she didn’t believe in ghosts. It had to be just a crazy story. But what was that dream?

Then the next night came.

This dream reoccurred every night onwards. Each time, it felt more real. This woman would reach down and caress her cheek, fondle her big breasts, and kiss on her neck. Each time, her nightly visitor with long dark brown would get bolder. Her fingertips knew no boundaries. Anri didn’t know whether to push her off or scream. This woman wasn’t attacking her or doing anything malicious. She just seemed to want to pleasure the new home owner. The strangest part? Anri seemed to enjoy the pleasure being done to her. She would find herself moaning and trembling in her sleep. At one point, she gripped the sheets underneath her.

But who was this woman?

Anri had to find out.

Tonight turned out to be rather special. The young woman was lying in bed, naked. Her heart pounded against her heavy chest. She bit her lower lip.

“Come on,” Anri murmured. “Come out and show yourself.” Her body jumped when fingertips ran up her thigh. She looked forward to see the woman sitting on the bed with a devilish smile on her face.

“Hello there, beautiful,” she said. Anri widened when she saw her wearing a red and black silk negligee. She gulped as her face turned red.

“W-W-Who are you?” the younger woman asked. Her nightly visitor’s hand moved between her thighs.

“Tell me who you are,” she said. The woman’s fingers found her toy’s lower lips. Anri gasped at the sensation.

“A-A-Anri!” she gasped. Her visitor licked her licks.

“I’m called Erika,” she said. Anri’s body trembled as the fingers slipped inside. She tried to focus and talk to this alluring woman on her bed.

“What are you? Oh!” she managed to get out of her mouth. Erika leaned in, showing off her breasts in the negligee.

“A ghost,” Erika said.

“What?”

“I died about a year ago while I was having with my sex. Too much excitement did too much on my body. I didn’t even get to have an orgasm.”

Anri’s eyes widened. “So it is true! Oh!”

“Hm?” the sexy ghost asked. Her fingers slipped in deeper. “Does this feel good?”

“Yes… I mean, no… I mean…” her toy said. Erika leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Anri’s shoulders became relaxed. Did all ghosts act this erotic? She about gave in when another question pulled her back into reality. Erika slowly pulled away.

“Erika-san?” Anri managed to ask.

“Yes?” the ghost asked. The other woman grabbed the sheets underneath her.

“Why me?” she asked. “Why do you keep haunting me in my… oh! Dreams… Oh yes!” Erika pouted at her like a little child.

“That’s not a nice thing to ask,” she said. “Haunting is such a strong word. I would prefer the ‘visiting’.”

“But why? Ah!”

“It sounds much nicer to me.”

“No, why are you doing this to me?”

Erika leaned into her neck. “You have sexy body and you are so hot. I just had to pleasure you.” She kissed Anri on the neck. The other woman lost the rest of her words and shut her eyes. Erika’s lips curved into a smile.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” she asked.

“Yes!” Anri yelped. Erika leaned down and kissed her again. This time, she slipped her tongue into her potential new lover’s mouth. Meanwhile, Anri decided that maybe she would sleep naked more often.


	27. Please Adopt Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty Girl AU from my friend, AnOrdinaryRiceball. Erika really wants a cat. She gets her wish on one rainy night while out on karaoke with friend.

Please Adopt Me

Erika had always wanted a cat. Her apartment wouldn’t allow its tenants to keep pets. Still, she wanted a pet so badly. Her friends tried to talk her out of the idea.

“How are you going to take care of a cat if your place won’t allow pets?” Kadota asked.

“I’ll find a way,” Erika said. To her, it didn’t matter what type of cat it was. Her friends could clearly see that she just wanted somebody to love. They all wished she would find a lover instead of a cat.

Or maybe, she could have both.

One night, Erika went out to karaoke with her friends. She didn’t feel like getting into the spirit of singing this evening. The otaku sat on the couch watching her cosplay friends singing away. Her mind drifted back to that kitty she wanted so badly. She could picture those little kitten ears between her finger tips. The little creature would happily run around in her lap and purr at being spoiled with love. Otaku girls seemed to love cute things. If there was some magical wishing star or something…

Erika rose to her feet and wandered out of the room.

“Erika?” one of her friends asked as she closed the door behind her.

\--------

It had begun to rain outside. Erika didn’t know why she thought this was a good idea at the time. However, she didn’t feel like going back inside either. The otaku woman stared up at the cloudy sky. Would it be so foolish to wish for a cat here and now?

Suddenly, Erika’s ears caught a meowing sound. She turned to see a big cardboard box a few feet away from her. A confused look came onto her face.

_What is that?_

Erika followed the sounds over to the wet cardboard box. When she looked inside, her heart skipped a beat. A catgirl sat in the box looking up at her. Her scarlet eyes pleaded with her to take her with her. Her ears and tail matched her short black hair. The glasses made the kitty girl’s face look so moe. She only had on a black tube top and matching miniskirt. The black collar with the bell heightened her cuteness. Her big breasts made Erika’s nose bleed. The otaku quickly wiped her nose.

“Oh!” Erika said at last. “You are so cute!” The catgirl in the box looked at her and blushed. She lowered her ears as the otaku patted her on the head. Erika smiled as the kitty girl purred. Hearts filled her eyes.

“So damn cute!” she said. A sudden realization came over the otaku as she looked into the kitty girl’s eyes.

“Say, how long have you been out here in the rain like this?” Erika asked. The kitty girl shook her head.

“I don’t know,” she said. “I woke up and I was in this box.”

“So you were just abandoned?”

“I guess so…”

“You don’t remember much about yourself, do you?”

“No…”

An idea popped up in Erika’s head. “Hey, I know! Why don’t you come and live with me?”

The kitty girl tilted her head. “What?”

“Well, it’s better than staying out here in the rain. I can give you a nice home and take very good care of you.”

“You would do that for me?” the kitty girl asked. “But why?” Erika chuckled and rubbed the back of her head.

“This is going to sound crazy, but I’ve fallen in love with you,” she said. The kitty girl’s eyes widened as her face turned red.

“But you’ve only met me!”

“Does that matter?”

“I… I don’t know…”

Erika leaned and kissed the little kitty girl on the lips. The little kitty’s spine went stiff as the kiss lingered on for ten seconds. The otaku pulled away. She smiled in a devilish way.

“Does kitty have a name?” Erika asked. The kitty slowly nodded.

“My name is Erika,” the otaku said. “What’s your name?” The kitty played with her bell as he cheeks turned red.

“A-Anri,” she mumbled.

“Anri,” Erika repeated. “That’s such a cute name for you.” Her smile was enough to sway the little kitty girl.

“I guess I could come live with you,” Anri said in a little voice. Erika felt like flying away in the rain.

“Oh, I love you so much!” she said. The kitty’s face was so red.

“Wow…” she mumbled. Anri would have to get used to this.


	28. Ghost in the Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW AU prompt from the Tumblr "Idea Garden":
> 
> "0370 - Ghost in the Machine: A ghost accidentally possesses a lonely woman’s vibrator. Finally, the ghost is exercised and the two re-consummate their union."

Ghost in the Machine

It started out as a joke.

Masaomi bought Anri a rabbit vibrator for her birthday. He tried to contain his laughter as she ripped away the wrapping paper. A puzzled look came onto her face.

“What is this?” she asked, holding up the box. Masaomi covered up his mouth.

“What did he get you?” Mikado asked. A red-faced Anri held up the bright pink box. Saki smacked her boyfriend in the back of the head. Mikado’s jaw dropped.

“Masaomi?!” he yelped.

“What?” his friend asked like a sweet child. Mikado lost everything he was going to say. Saki frowned at her boyfriend. Anri herself tried to come up with something to say. Why would he get her something like this?

For days, Anri kept the rabbit in her closet. She didn’t even want to think about. Masaomi did call and apologize for the joke. Anri accepted, but it was still there. She didn’t have the heart to take it back to the store. But what could she do with this joke gift?

But yet, there was something off about that boxed up rabbit. Anri wasn’t sure, but she could’ve sworn that it was coming to her from the inside its paper box. That couldn’t be right. Sex toys can’t talk, right?

One night, the screaming from the grew harder to ignore. For days now, Anri wasn’t sure if the box was really talking to her or if she was hearing things. She decided that there was only one way to find out. Anri opened her closet and pulled out the boxed-up toy. The bunny girl winking on the front looked unnerving. What was Masaomi thinking when he bought this? Anri paused when she heard whispering in her ear.

_Play with me._

Her fingers trembled as she touched the plastic of the front. She could’ve sworn she felt it pulse. A warming sensation ran through her fingertips. Anri shook her head and opened the box. The giant glittery pink rabbit seemed to be flirting with her with its shape and color. Her cheeks flushed bright red. She wasn’t too naïve when it came to sex, but it was still shocking just to hold this thing. Luckily, Anri knew the basic mechanics of using a sex toy.

She lay down on her bed and took off her panties. First, the young woman would need to prep herself. Anri walked into the bathroom and returned with a bottle of baby oil. She still couldn’t believe that she was doing this as she covered the rabbit in the slick substance. The toy seemed to hum with joy in her hands. Anri shook her head and lay back on the bed. She closed her eyes and slid the head in. Her new toy seemed to be singing as she clicked it on.

Anri blushed as the low buzzing in her body. She closed her eyes and let it take her. But when she turned up after a minute, moaning filled her ears. Anri lifted her head, startled.

“Who’s there?” she asked.

_Please play with me! Help me out!_

Anri looked down between her legs. Her eyes widened with shocked realization. “What the--?! Is my--?!”

 _Yes!_ The voice sounded like a woman’s. Anri sat up puzzled and reached for the switch.

_No, don’t!_

Anri drew back her hand, blinking. “Who are you? And why are you a talking vibrator?” The woman’s voice chuckled nervously.

_It’s a funny story, really. My name is Erika and I am ghost from the hidden world._

Anri blinked. “The hidden world? You’re a ghost?”

_Yes._

“How did you get in my vibrator?”

 _You see, I was looking for something new and exciting. I left the hidden world and drifted along the living world. I ended up in a sex store because of the high energy calling out to me._ Erika nervously chuckled.

_I couldn’t resist such pretty voices. Before I knew it, I got trapped in that rabbit vibrator. Oh, I hope you don’t mind me pleasing you. I was so happy that you could hear me and decided to reach out to me when you turned me on._

Anri lay on the bed, mouth agape, trying to take it all in.

“Wow!” was all that she could say.

_You know, I would like to get out of this toy and meet you properly._

Anri’s whole face turned tomato red. “Y-Y-Y-You w-w-w-want to meet m-m-m-m-e?!”

_If that’s okay with you._

The living woman quickly nodded. “Y-Y-Yes! Oh!” Erika chuckled.

_Well then, I will need your help getting out of this rabbit._

“But how?” Anri asked.

 _I need to be exercised out of this toy._ Erika paused. _What’s the matter, Anri-chan?_

“Isn’t that going to make you disappear forever?” the living woman asked. She trembled as a gentle wind rubbing on her shoulders.

“Don’t worry about that, Anri-chan,” Erika said. “I am a strong ghost. A simple little excision can’t get rid of me too easily.” Anri lowered her shoulders. The ghost’s words seemed so calming to her.

\---------

The next day, Anri called up a Shinto priest and explained the situation rather sheepishly. Lucky for her, the priest was so understanding and said that he could come over.

“May I sit in and watch you work?” Anri asked.

“Of course you can,” the priest said.

“Thank you,” Anri said, bowing her head. She sat in the corner as she watched the old priest wave his staff over the rabbit and chanting. The young woman held her hand to her heavy chest. The room started to get a little bit warmer. Meanwhile, Erika smiled.

_I am coming for you, my Anri-chan!_

The old priest collapsed on the bedroom floor. Anri blushed when she looked up. Erika stood before her naked with her long brown hair down. Her lips curved into a devilish smirk.

“Please allow me to introduce myself,” Erika said. “My name is Karisawa Erika. Let’s get to know each other better.”


End file.
